


Guilty Pleasure

by JunkiesBaddyPowder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Jimwald, M/M, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkiesBaddyPowder/pseuds/JunkiesBaddyPowder
Summary: (Does anyone still care for this ship?)---People always told Oswald there were certain things that weren't meant for him. They were too good for him. Off limits. That only made those things more desirable. Jim Gordon was one of those things: way out of his league, straight as an arrow, and, to make things worse, a good, lawful man. But screw it, Penguin wanted him, and he was going to have him. They two had a special connection, a fate in common, even if he was the only one to see it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a “Gertrude never dies” AU, then kinda got out of control. Lots of changes. Only covers season 1 and half of season 2. Meant to post this ages ago, but life and work kept me busy. Anyway, just when nobody ships jimwald anymore, I happened to finish my fic. I have great timing.

Jim Gordon felt sick.

 

Every time he saw him, it was always the same: Cobblepot looked needy, desperate. It was pitiful to watch, and Jim hated to feel pity.

 

He wondered if Penguin knew how undignified he came across -his shy gaze, his shaky voice, his clammy hands clawing at the collar of Jim’s suit... Was it all an act? What did he want to accomplish by acting like this? Well, Jim thought, Penguin's desperation looked real enough.

 

A thought suddenly crossed the detective’s mind. Maybe Penguin was counting on Jim's pity. Now _th_ _at_ made Gordon angry.

 

“Let go of me!” he demanded. “Stop treating me as if I were your friend! You and me, we're _nothing_ alike!”

 

Penguin stared at him wide-eyed. What a sad little thing he was. Jim felt the stung of guilt in his gut. He felt terrible for yelling at this pathetic creature, like a bully. Cobblepot's life was full of bullies, he didn't need another one. He needed a friend. But there was no way Jim could be that friend. No way. Even if his morals became flexible enough to tolerate Penguin's criminal behavior -a scenario he did not want to consider- he wasn't sure he could like the little guy. What did they have in common? Absolutely nothing.

 

Yet… Maybe that's how it all started for Harvey and Fish…

 

No. Gordon shook that absurd idea off his head.

 

Torn between disgust, rage and pity, Jim kept listening to Oswald's words, unable to just leave the empty parking lot. With his soft voice and manners, Penguin was able to overpower him.

 

“I can make you rich!”

 

“I'm not interested in money.”

 

“Then ask me for anything you want, Jim. _Anything._ ”

 

“You are in no position to offer me _anything I want_.”

 

“Not yet. But I _will._ I _will_ have power, Jim. And I can promise you--”

 

“No, don't make me any promises.”

 

“Then I'll owe you!”

 

“I DON'T WANT YOU TO OWE ME!” Jim closed his eyes and massaged his temples, starting to loose his patience. He felt guilty again, for yelling at this fragile looking thing in front of him. Well, deceivingly fragile looking. Gordon had to remind himself that that little man was a dangerous criminal. He didn't want to forget that. “Look, it was a pleasure to save your life, even though I only did it to save my own. But if you insist on thanking me, you can save me next time my life’s in danger, how about that?”

 

“You are a very good man, Jim” Oswald smiled that little smile of his, the one Gordon couldn't tell it was meant to be sweet or menacing, but always made his ball sack tighten. “I think I can do something more for you.”

 

Cobblepot went down on his knees and rubbed his hands against Jim's thighs.

 

“What the--???!!! Oswald, stand up!” Gordon tried to keep Penguin's hands still, but the little man was stronger than he seemed.

 

“Please, I know what I'm doing!” Cobblepot looked up at him with pleading eyes. “I've done it before, you know. Many, many times.”

 

He started to undo Jim's belt and fly. Gordon wanted to think it was the shock of Penguin's actions that held him frozen there, unable to react and stop him. Maybe he was curious to see how far was Oswald willing to go. Anyhow, he didn't protest that much when the smaller man started to stroke his limp dick with his hand and rubbed his face against it.

 

“I know I'm not the prettiest sight, so feel free to close your eyes and imagine someone else in my place. All the other men did that.”

 

Jim did as suggested, and, to his surprise, his dick started to harden. He pictured Barbara in Oswald's place for a while, but then he pondered those words: _‘All the other men did that’_. _All the other men? Does Penguin go around giving_ _head_ _to other mobsters like it's nobody's business? Does he enjoy it?_ All of a sudden his stomach turned in disgust. At Oswald? At himself? He didn't know. It was all a little sad. Sad that none of these men wanted to see Cobblepot doing it, so they pictured someone else in his place.

 

True, the little man was no Adonis, but Jim couldn’t find anything particularly ugly about him. He opened his eyes and saw Oswald's long fingers curled around the base of his cock, his delicate mouth sucking hard at the tip, the jet black hair against pale skin. What Jim saw didn't disgust him at all. He ran his fingers through that messy black hair, surprised at how soft it was, when Oswald looked up and locked eyes with him, stopping for a moment.

 

 

 

 

 

People always told Oswald there were certain things that weren't meant for him. They were _too good_ for him. Off limits. That only made those things more desirable. Jim Gordon was one of those things: _way_ out of his league, straight as an arrow, and, to make things worse, a good, lawful man. But screw it, Penguin wanted him, and he was going to have him. They two had a special connection, a fate in common, even if he was the only one to see it.

 

Look at little Oswald now. True, he actually had to _beg_ for it, but there he was, with Jim Gordon's dick in his mouth.

 

He knew he was good at it. He used every single one of his tricks on Gordon's cock. The detective deserved the best -not like the old creeps Oswald used to blow for some extra income when he was younger; those men deserved nothing more that a slow, painful death.

 

But Jim was different. He was special, so Penguin put his soul into the task, and Gordon responded oh so very well. Maybe that was why, against Penguin's suggestion, the cop made so much eye contact and caressed his hair like that. Then he tensed up, cursed out loud and came in Oswald's mouth, trembling. The smaller man swallowed, licked his dick clean, and felt one of Jim's strong hands grab him by the arm to pull him up on his feet. Penguin gave him his best coy smile, but the expression on Jim's face was unreadable.

 

“You shouldn't offer yourself like this. It's not right.” Gordon caressed his face ever so slightly.

 

Penguin chuckled.

 

“If you say so, my friend.”

 

Jim felt a strange warmth in his chest while looking at the scrawny little man in front of him; those piercing blue eyes staring back at him in confusion, those sharp yet delicate features. Maybe Jim's brain wasn't working quite well at the moment, but he thought Cobblepot was strangely beautiful. He leaned in for a kiss, taking Penguin by surprise. A soft, chaste kiss first, then increasingly deeper and passionate. That kiss had Oswald shaking from head to toe, digging his long fingers in Gordon's arms. Kissing wasn't Penguin's forte, but he managed to keep up with Jim pretty well.

 

He got incredibly hard, something unusual for him. He moaned in the kiss when Jim's right hand started to roam over his body, down, down, until he grabbed his trapped erection.

 

“* _gasp_ * J-Jim, please…! I-I can’t…!” He could feel himself leaking already.

 

“Let me do this” the detective unzipped Oswald's trousers and pulled out his dick. “It's the least I can do.”

 

Jim's hand felt very different than his own, in a wonderful way. Having this strong, gorgeous man touching him in such an intimate manner, so close he could smell him, he could feel his hot breath against his neck, made Oswald dizzy. Quickly it was too much for him, and he came in Jim's fist, sobbing and holding on to his body for dear life.

 

After a moment trying to catch his breath, Penguin searched in his pocked for a handkerchief and handed it to Jim.

 

“Thanks.” said Gordon, wiping his hand clean.

 

“No, thank _you_ , my dear friend.”

 

Jim immediately regretted the whole thing. He left the parking lot feeling sick, haunted by Oswald's words, and his vulnerable, crazy eyes. This has been _weird_ and all sorts of wrong.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He was leaving the police station when a cheerful voice greeted him from the window of a black car.

 

“Good evening, Jim!”

 

The detective stopped dead in his tracks and closed his eyes. Oh, God, please don’t. Penguin was the last person he wanted to see. The car stopped next to him.

 

“Do you need a ride?”

 

“No, Oswald, I'm fine.” he said, trying his best to smile politely.

 

“Come on, Jim, It'll be my _pleasure._ ” Did Penguin's smile turned a little naughty -or was it just Jim's imagination?

 

_Oh, the little bastard,_ he thought, _he's doing it on purpose._ Now he couldn't help but picture their last encounter, and his dick twitched in his pants. What was wrong with him? He had a gorgeous girlfriend, yet his dick seemed to prefer this freaky little guy -considering how difficult it was for him to get a decent erection while being with Barbara. But all it took was to think about Cobblepot, and he got a raging boner, no matter how inappropriate the situation or place…, like right now, in front of the police station.

 

The car's door opened and Jim reluctantly got in, sitting in the back seat next to Penguin. Gabe, the _chauffeur,_ nodded at the policeman and kept driving.

 

“What do you want? I don't have all day.” He tried to sound as grumpy as possible.

 

“Relax, Jim. I just wanted to tell you what a wonderful time I had the other day. And… Seems like you had a good time as well, by the look of it.” he giggled and turned a deep shade of pink, infuriating Gordon even more.

 

“Oh, yeah? What makes you think that?”

 

“Well, I wasn't going to mention it, but...” Penguin gestured at Jim's groin “, it looks like you’re... really happy to see me.”

 

Gabe chuckled, and Penguin snapped at him.

 

“Shouldn't you be paying more attention to the road??!!”

 

“Yeah, sorry, boss.”

 

Gordon could feel his face, neck and ears burning red. He never felt this embarrassed in his entire life. He felt like a stupid teenager who couldn't control his hormones, and, to add to the humiliation, even Penguin's gorilla found him hilarious.

 

Oswald returned his attention to the cop, smiling.

 

“Don't feel bad” he put a hand on Jim's knee “, there's nothing wrong about this.”

 

Jim couldn’t disagree more.

 

 

 

He had Jim Gordon sitting on the edge of his bed, his jacket and tie laying next to him. Oswald paced anxiously a few feet away.

 

“W-would you like a cup of tea?” he asked awkwardly.

 

“Really? Are we gonna have a tea party?”

 

“N-no, no! Of course not. That would be… silly.” Penguin's shaky voice betrayed his nervousness. He hated that.

 

Jim chuckled.

 

“You are the one who brought me here. I thought you were going to seduce me, like you did the other day.”

 

“Y-yes. I mean--”

 

“So... seduce me.”

 

Oswald walked awkwardly towards the bed and sat next to him. It was difficult for him to keep eye contact. He put a hand on Jim's chest and tried to unbutton his shirt, but his hands were shaking all over the place. Gordon must have felt sorry for him, Penguin thought, because he stopped him with a kiss -a long, deep kiss, and pushed him to lay flat against the mattress. Then he proceeded to kiss his neck, and that got Oswald almost purring.

 

“Too many layers” he heard Gordon whisper against his skin.

 

“W-what?”

 

“You wear too many layers of clothes. It's gonna take me forever to undress you.”

 

Suddenly Penguin felt extremely self aware. He just hoped the detective would keep liking him after seeing what he was like under his clothes. But there was nothing to worry about: Jim undressed him hastily, and explored his pale body with curiosity, even his bad leg. He studied it for a second, then moved on to other, more interesting parts. Oswald sighed in relief, and started to enjoy himself.

 

 

 

 

Oswald twitched and shivered under Jim. And he _moaned_. _Oh_ , **how** he moaned. He whimpered at every single touch, like he didn't get touched very often. Or ever. Jim was about to think how sad that was, but preferred to concentrate on nicer things. He played with one of Oswald's nipples, rolling his tongue in circles around it, enjoying the little noises coming from Oswald’s mouth. That mouth. That very talented mouth. Gordon felt almost ashamed of how much he needed to shove his cock in that mouth again.

 

He took his own clothes off, and stood in front of Penguin with his erection hovering over his face, as he commanded:

 

“Do as you did the other day.”

 

Penguin smiled.

 

“Nice to hear that authoritarian tone of yours put to a good use.”

 

_Authoritarian?_ Well, if Oswald got off by it, then Jim guessed it wasn't such a bad thing.

He felt Penguin's mouth closing around his dick and moaned considerably loud, louder than he wanted. But there was no point in hiding his enthusiasm now, not when he was balls deep inside that precious little mouth.

 

It was better than he remembered. At that point he couldn't care less that Cobblepot was a criminal. After a while, and collecting all of his self control, Jim decided it was enough. He bit his lip, and pulled out of Penguin's mouth. He didn’t want to cum yet. No, not so quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, what do you want to do now? What do you like, Oswald?”

 

“Oh, I'm not very... particular.”

 

“Do you like being fucked?” Gordon whispered that in his low, raspy voice.

 

“… I-I imagine you wouldn't have it any other way. And as I said, I'm not particular about this sort of thing.”

 

That wasn't a complete lie, Penguin thought. He wasn't particular about these things. He wasn't experienced enough to be. He had actually no experience at all, besides giving head. But he did his research, as the meticulous boy he was. He knew the basics, and wasn't afraid. With his kind of life, there was not much he was afraid of. Butt-sex just seemed like a walk in the park for him, nothing to worry about. In fact, the idea of getting fucked got him as excited as when he committed his first murder.

 

Oswald watched as Jim lubed his fingers, and wondered why he never felt the need for this sort of thing before. He could see the appeal, now. Jim did that to him, his _good old friend_.

 

The fingers burned a little, and the blunt head of Gordon's cock stretched him to his limits, but it was nothing close to what he would consider painful -and he _knew_ pain. On the contrary, it felt, as his research had suggested, rather nice. And then it got surprisingly good. And, after a while, it got so good he was reduced to a mewling mess, burying his flushed face in a pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

Jim held Oswald's body close while he fucked him. _He's so small, so frail._ It was amazing to think that such creature could survive in the mad, cannibalistic world of crime he inhabited. The detective started to respect Penguin a little, now. Or maybe he just _really_ liked fucking that tight, little ass.

 

His orgasm hit him hard, and kept him trembling for ages, which was new for him. His sex life with Barbara was never that wild to begin with. She always seemed to be holding back, or not very interested in him. And Jim always thought that sex was highly overrated. He just couldn't remember ever cumming like this.

 

He touched Penguin's belly and felt a warm stickiness there. Jim sighed in relief, and collapsed next to him, pretending to doze off immediately, trying to avoid the inevitably awkward conversation that was coming. He didn't have to act for long before genuinely falling asleep.

 

He woke up a few hours later, with Oswald still sleeping next to him -his face relaxed and carefree. Gordon stared at it for a while, counting his freckles and feeling that already familiar turmoil of emotions he always felt regarding his criminal friend. Finally he decided he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to leave the room. He quickly got dressed and left the apartment in shame.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Next time they saw each other it was at the police station, after a lunatic had electrocuted Penguin and some other mobsters, which worried Jim a little more than he liked to admit. He had to check if Oswald was alright, and that meant he also had to say something about their last encounter. Jim felt quite ashamed of the way he left that night.

 

“It's alright” Oswald dismissed Jim's concern with a gesture of his hand “, I'm not an angsty teenager. I understand.”

 

“Still, it was a little… irresponsible of me, to leave like that. After all it was your... first time, wasn’t it?” Gordon lowered his tone, looking over his shoulder to check if someone was listening to their conversation.

 

“REALLY, JIM, NO HARM DONE!” Penguin snapped at him..

 

He saw the shock on the detective's face, and quickly regained his composure. He smiled.

 

“You know, Jim, one of these days I should introduce you to my mother. You'd love her.”

 

Gordon screamed internally. _What did just happe_ _n_ _? Did I become Penguin's boyfriend???_

 

 

 

 

 

Oswald waited anxiously for his dear Jim. He wasn't sure he'd come, but he didn't want to give up hope yet. True, he didn't look very excited when Oswald handed him the invitation to the inauguration of his nightclub, but that was normal for Jim: he was always a little reticent.

 

When Jim finally arrived Penguin had already finished his fourth glass of champagne and could feel himself getting a little tipsy. He didn't care at all about any of Jim's excuses -Jim was always full of excuses, but always came to him, and that was all that mattered.

 

“My dear _friend_ …” said Oswald, slightly slurring his words. “My golden boy with puppy blue eyes, why must you be this perfect?”

 

“Jesus, Oswald, are you drunk???”

 

He giggled.

 

“Let me introduce you to my mother.”

 

Oswald dragged Gordon with him to meet Miss Kapelput.

 

“Mother, this is the detective I mentioned before. Isn't he _dreamy_?”

 

The older lady smiled broadly at Jim.

 

“Oh, I was eager to meet the boy who stole my little Cobblepot's heart! You look perfect for each other.”

 

“We do, don't we? Thanks, mother.”

 

Oswald held Jim's hand and put his head against Jim's shoulder. Gordon was rendered speechless, so he smiled and went along with the insane scene that was developing in front of him -with him as the center piece. After exchanging niceties with Miss Kapelput for a while, and promising her he would “take good care of her baby”, he excused himself and dragged Oswald to a darker corner of the nightclub to speak in private.

 

“Did you like her?”

 

“Uh?”

 

“My mother, Jim. Did you like her? She absolutely adored you, I can tell. She never liked the idea of some _loose_ woman stealing her baby away from her, but I guess she has no problem with--”

 

“Oswald, I _really_ need you to listen to me now!” Gordon said, quite angry, while grabbing Penguin by the shoulders a little too roughly.

 

“Alright. What is it?”

 

“… I… I'm seeing someone.”

 

“… That's it? Oh, you scared me for a second, you silly!”

 

“I'm serious.” he said, feeling more exasperated by the minute.

 

“You were seeing someone before. I don't see how that interferes with our _friendship_.”

 

“This time it's **different**. And I _really_ want this relationship to work. And by relationship I mean Leslie and me, **not** you and me.”

 

“...Oh...”

 

“The things we do, this… _thing_ you and me have, it needs to stop!”

 

Oswald suddenly lost his patience.

 

“Is that why you came here?!! To tell me this?!!”

 

“I'm here on busyness. I need your help on a case.”

 

Oswald looked down sadly.

 

“… I see…” He suddenly smiled mischievously. “Are you sure that's all you came here for?”

 

“… Oswald, come on!!””

 

“If -what's her name, Leslie? If she doesn't know, it can't hurt her.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon picked up his clothes from the floor.

 

“I mean it, Oswald! We **need** to stop this! You want us to be friends, right? Let's _just_ be friends, then. No more… _this._ ” he said with disgust.

 

Penguin smiled drowsily from the bed, his face still flushed and sweaty.

 

“Sure, Jim. I understand. This is confusing for you, and you need to focus on your new relationship with this… Leslie.”

 

Jim shoot him an angered look.

 

“I must have been crazy when I laid eyes on you.”

 

“Admit it, you like me.”

 

“I despise you.”

 

“Yes, that too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 _This is it_ , Gordon had said to himself that night, _this is the last time. No more weirdness. No more confusion. No more Penguin._ And he meant it.

 

Well… He had really meant it. _Why_ _i_ _s it so hard to stop?_ -he thought. _Why, from all the beautiful people in this world,_ _I_ _had to fall for this creepy little guy? For Christ sake, look how_ _odd_ _he_ _i_ _s! With his funny voice, and his crippled walk, and those long, pale hands, and that soft black hair that_ _actually_ _d_ _o_ _look like feathers, and the way his eyelashes flutter_ _and his lips half part when_ _I’m about to kiss him_ _,_ _and how many freckles d_ _oes_ _he ha_ _ve_ _?_ _I_ _lost count at twenty-seven, and boy!_ _i_ _s he petite, he fit_ _s_ _right into_ _my_ _arms--_

 

 

“… Did you listen to a word of what I just said?”

 

Gordon looked around in confusion, and focused on Harvey Bullock in front of him, who had being talking to him for a while now, apparently.

 

“Uh? What?”

 

Bullock smiled at him

 

“Boy, oh, boy! You have that look on your face. You got laid, didn't you?”

 

“Uh... yeah.”

 

“C'mon, tell me all the _nasty_ little details!”

 

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Your reticence is getting tiring, Jim!" said Oswald, slamming his glass of wine against the table. "Maybe we shouldn't meet again until you come to terms with how you feel about me, because God knows I haven't got a clue! You hate me, you want me… Trying to understand you has proved pointless!”

 

“And what did you expect???" said Gordon "The two of us frolicking around holding hands??? I told you we should stop whatever we have going on!”

 

“If I remember correctly I never forced you to continue, or to do anything for that matter! I merely suggested it would be nice to keep seeing each other!”

 

“… I have a relationship, back home, and I don't need another one. Specially one that's this _..._ _weird_.”

 

“Fine!! I'll see if I feel like helping you again with your cases!!!”

 

“Oh, right, because without you I'm _sooo_ helpless! I don't know how I'll be able to solve another case without you!”

 

On his way out of Oswald’s lair Gordon barely dodged the wine bottle that was thrown at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first time Victor Zsasz saw Penguin he couldn't tear his eyes off of him. _“_ _Too bad he wont last long, not in this business”_ , he thought. Boy, had he being wrong! The little cutie was _extremely_ resourceful. And charismatic. The more he frequented Oswald, the more Victor liked him. It was weird to loose his old boss Falcone, but Victor wasn't going to complain. The old man was a bore anyway. And his new boss… well, he was bae.

 

Penguin let him kill more people than Falcone did, and even bought him some fancy new clothes. A whole new wardrobe, actually. They even shared the same twisted sense of humor! Oh, life was good. Until he started to notice how shaken Oswald was after his meetings with Jim Gordon. That cop seemed to upset his lovely boss. Why was it that Penguin didn't allow him to kill that annoying sanctimonious pig?

 

Well, he figured that out one evening, when he spied the two of them making out like two horny teenagers, only to argue dramatically seconds later. Victor waited, hidden in the shadows for a while, until his presence got noticed.

 

“What do you want, Victor?!” Oswald lounged on his “throne” and massaged his temples; his migraine had returned.

 

“I made you a sandwich!” answered Victor happily, and showed his boss the plate with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was holding.

 

Oswald smiled weakly.

 

“Thanks. It's good to know one has a _truly_ good friend in this world.”

 

Victor's heart skipped a beat.

 

 

 

 

“ _Once there was a precious little guy called ~~Oswald~~ Oscar. He was cute and sensitive, but hardcore as fuck. The guy knew how to stab and cut people, and he did it with style. He also wore cool clothes and was total bae._

 

_Then one day he met this other guy, an asshole retard do-gooder with a dick nose called official Asshole, who was a cop. For some reason Oscar fell for this cop. He gave his precious heart to this pig, but the pig rejected him. He didn't appreciate the beauty of Oscar's love._

_Asshole was always rude to Oscar, but Oscar still loved him. Until one day the pig bastard said “You are a criminal! I hate criminals, you are disgusting!” and broke Oscar's heart for good._

 

_But then Oscar met a handsome assassin who was bald and hot, and was waiting to mend his heart. He worked for Oscar and was secretly in love with him._

 

_The hot assassin, who's name was ~~Vict~~ ~~Vaughn~~ Vince, was very seductive, but his boss told him “I can't fall in love again, you will also break my heart”, but Vince said “Please give me a chance. I'm not like that douchebag cop. I'm like you, but not as badass” which made Oscar blush. Then he added “I have a boner with your name on it” and stared deeply in his boss' eyes, who yelled “Take me now!” and they fucked on that big, long table next to the chimney. And that was the best fuck of their lives, until they fucked again, then **that** was the best fuck of their lives._

 

_Together they happily killed Asshole the cop, and then adopted an orphan girl named Cat and were the coolest family ever._

 

_The End.”_

 

Gabe finished the story and shook his head. He knew Zsasz was all sorts of crazy, but this… was _really_ something. He put the notebook back inside of Victor’s jacket and tried to forget all about the dreadful story.

 

 

 

 

“Not now, Victor! I'm worried about my mother… I've been calling her and... no answer. And the security people is not answering their phones, either.”

 

“Ah… well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about; maybe a burglar tried to break into her apartment, and the security is too busy to answer their phones. Nothing they can't handle. But I think my girls would be a better choice to guard your mom.”

 

“Victor, I will NOT surround my mother with your assassins. What they do is **killing** people, in the worst possible way, which is something I don't want my mother to witness, ever. I need security experts, which is what Butch has provided. Besides, this is NONE of your busyness, so keep your suggestions to yourself. Ah, I need more wine.”

 

“Let me...” Victor grabbed the bottle of wine from the table and poured some in Oswald's glass. Oswald looked at him suspiciously.

 

“You've been awfully attentive lately. What do you want?”

 

“Just to share some time with my boss” Victor smiled his best seductive smile. Penguin frowned a little.

 

“… Sure, why not. Keep me company. God knows I need some, since that ungrateful detective have forgotten all about me.”

 

“Disgusting pig!”

 

“What? Oh, hi, Jim!”

 

Jim Gordon had entered the room, and Victor was almost hissing at him.

 

“YOU! ME! ALONE!” commanded the detective.

 

Oswald was about to dismiss his men, but decided not to. He didn't like the tone on Jim's voice. He was tired of it. The King of Gotham wasn't going to obey a simple cop just like that.

 

“Jim, don't worry about them. Just pretend they're not in the room.”

 

“As you wish. But I want to know what kind of twisted shit you're planning!!!”

 

“… Uh, you'd have to be more specific.”

 

“I'm talking about the Maniax! Maybe your friend Zsasz knows something about them?”

 

Victor pointed at himself and shook his head innocently.

 

“Well, these _Maniax_ , they don't respond to me. Personally, I'd like to know who is organizing all of this… chaos. I can't see the point of it.”

 

Jim laughed cynically.

 

“Maybe you should hold the reins of this city a little tighter. After all aren't you _The King of Gotham_?”

 

Penguin's face went livid.

 

“Maybe you should do your job and CATCH THEM!!!”

 

That seemed to calm Gordon down a little. He looked at Zsasz, and then at Oswald, and noticed how Victor's hand rested on Oswald's shoulder. He frowned.

 

“Do you keep all of your employees this close, or is this one special?”

 

“Oh, Victor?” Oswald noticed a trace of what could be jealousy in Jim's voice. “He's very special to me. I don't consider him an employee… He's more of a _friend_.”

 

Victor's face lit up, and Gordon screamed internally.

 

“Does he… do you _favors_ as well? Is he _that_ kind of friend?”

 

“Mmm.. yes, you can say that. He's **very** attentive to _all_ of my needs.”

 

Gordon boiled with rage.

 

“Well, I'm _**glad**_ for both of you.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Boss, no sign of your mom, but I found one of her bodyguards”

 

“Well, bring him here!”

 

Gabe obliged, and some seconds later he reappeared with said bodyguard. The man was sweating profusely.

 

Penguin bit his nails nervously while studying the man.

 

“Can you tell me why my mother isn't in her apartment?”

 

“M-Mr. Penguin, sir, Butch ordered us to abandon the place-- I-I thought those were your orders! I-I know nothing of Miss Kapulput's whereabouts!”

 

“Oh, so Butch ordered you… Gabe, where's Butch?” Oswald's tone was unstable, and his lips were a thin pale line.

 

“Haven't seen him in a while. I'll search for him.”

 

“Thanks, Gabe, always so helpful. And you…” he pointed at the bodyguard “You will spend some time alone with Victor. He'll see if you're telling the truth.”

 

The bodyguard pissed himself.

 

 

 

Jim paced through the ravaged police station like a ghost, watching paramedics pick up corpses and put them into bags. If he wanted to live in this kind of hell he would have stayed a soldier. His cell phone rang. He looked at the familiar number on screen with a mix of rage and relief.

 

“You have some nerve calling me, after what happened.”

 

“Jim! I was worried! Are you alright?”

 

“I'm-- as ok as I can be, if that's what you want to know.”

 

“I have nothing to do with this. You know that, don't you?”

 

“… I guess… Yes, I know you had no reason to do this.”

 

“...Look, I'm sorry about commissioner Essen--”

 

“Oswald, I'm not sure I want to hear your voice right now.”

 

“...Fine. But I… I need your help. If you could come see me, as soon as possible, I'd appreciate it.”

 

“… You want to ask me for a favor???! Are you serious???!” Gordon was hissing thought his teeth “I'm not working for you again!”

 

“Jim, Jim, this is nothing like that! It's a personal issue. _Please_.”

 

 

 

Penguin was waiting for him, alone, sitting in front of the fire and looking worried, his teary eyes gleaming in the semi dark. He jumped from his seat the moment he saw him.

 

“Jim! So glad you came!” Oswald pulled the detective into a tight, desperate hug that took Gordon by surprise. “Oh, Jim, my good friend, we're going through troubled times. Something has changed in this city-- m _y_ city!”

 

Penguin started to cry. Gordon, not knowing what else to do, allowed Oswald to cry on his shoulder, gently tapping him on the back. He needed to know what was distressing Penguin so much.

 

“What is it, Oswald?”

 

“… Someone took my mother, Jim! Butch took her, and I-I don't know were she is!”

 

“Wait, are you saying… someone kidnapped your mother? Did they asked for ransom?”

 

“Not yet, but--” before Oswald could finish, one of his men announced a visitor, and a slim, elegant silhouette entered the room.

 

“Oh, how charming! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?”

 

“Who are you?” asked Penguin, a little offended at the intrusion.

 

“I'm Tabitha Galavan, and my brother wants to speak with you… with both of you, actually.”

 

The two men looked at each other more confused by the minute.

 

 

 

“Gentlemen! Come in, come in.” Theo Galavan invited them to his luxurious office and shook their hands. Seeing how tense both men were, he added “I hope my sister didn't scare you. She can be a little intimidating.” he laughed.

 

“We were just wondering the reason of this meeting.” said Gordon with a stern, worried look on his face. “And how did you're sister know were to find me?”

 

“Don't take this the wrong way, but it's no secret that you two have a… close, uh, _friendship_. Can I offer you something to drink?” Galavan sat on the edge of his expensive desk, and gestured for both men to sit in front of him. They obliged, and Penguin started to babble:

 

“Well, Mr. Galavan, you shouldn't pay attention to gossip! People in this town, they like to talk!” he laughed, nervously “But I can assure you these rumors are completely unfounded! Detective Gordon was just asking me some questions concerning a case--”

 

Tabitha suppressed a giggle, and Theo smiled at them sympathetically.

 

“Of course. I know the importance of discretion. But let's talk about the reason why you are here. I have a proposition for both of you.”

 

While Theo explained his plans, Oswald could feel Jim Gordon tensing up next to him, his body fueling with red hot rage. He was indignant, and waited no more to communicate it to the Galavans.

 

“How dare you to even suggest something like this to me?!!! You are blatantly asking me to commit a series of murders!!!”

 

And Oswald added:

 

“Yes, you obviously don't know much about Jim. He is NOT the dirty cop you need.”

 

“Humm…” Theo looked confused. “I didn't imagine you to have such strong sense of morality, specially since you're lover here is a criminal. And what about you, Mr. Penguin? Will you accept my offer?”

 

“I'm afraid not. You need an assassin. This is Gotham, you can find them in the phone book, under 'A'.”

 

“Well, I'm slightly disappointed” said Theo.

 

“I'm not” replied Tabitha. “Can we give them their surprise, now?”

 

“We could… if only I knew were the remote is… Barbara, were did you put the remote?”

 

Jim and Oswald looked at each other open-mouthed, as Barbara Kean appeared from the next room, followed by a smug looking Butch.

 

“The TV is right next to you, Theo, you don't need the remote.”

 

“Since when do you have such attitude? Tsk, tsk, we'll have a talk once these gentlemen leave” Theo pushed the “on” button on said TV, and an image of a distressed old lady in a cell was displayed.

 

“Mother!!!... You'll **pay** for this!!!” hissed Penguin.

 

“Oh, but there's more… Detective Gordon, you **do** care for your girlfriend, I hope” Theo pushed another button and the image changed, now displaying a young woman in a similar cell.

 

“Lee!!!”

 

“Oh, thank God! I wasn't sure you cared for her. I thought she might be just a cover up for your secret homosexual life. Uh, what do they call them, a ‘beard’?”

 

Gordon tried to punch Theo in the face, but Butch held him from behind, and Tabitha back-slapped him, making him see stars. Barbara couldn't stop laughing.

 

“Not so harshly, Tabby, I don't want him to loose consciousness. I want him to understand the situation here: You and your criminal lover will take care of the mayoral candidates, and you dear ladies will live. If you don't, they'll die. Simple enough, isn't it?” Theo smiled one last time before ordering Butch to take Jim and Oswald out of the building. After they left, they could still hear Penguin's distant cry ringing through the walls: “ _You'll pay for this!!! You'll pay...!!!_ ”

 

 

 

Back at his place, Oswald asked to see Victor Zsasz.

 

“Wanted to see me, boss?”

 

Victor was immediately assaulted by a wild Penguin, who started beating him up with his umbrella.

 

“YOU!!! WHY... DIDN'T YOU... TELL ME... YOUR BRAINWASH ON BUTCH... COULD BE REVERSED!!??” Every time he paused he hit Victor.

 

“I'm so sorry! I should have told you. I'm so, so ashamed. But _please_ … don't stop! I _need_ to be properly punished! I've been _such_ a bad boy!” Victor dropped to his knees and waited anxiously for the next blow.

 

Penguin stared at him for a moment.

 

“… Bah, it's pointless if you enjoy it!”

 

Victor looked at Oswald leaving the room, and smiled. There it was again, that warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. _He_ _could have killed me_ _,_ _but he didn't_ _. He_ _ **cares**_ _for me!_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Captain Barnes threw Penguin's file on the table in front of him, Jim felt dizzy and his body covered in a cold sweat. His new boss discovering his dirty secrets, that would be hitting rock bottom. Another fear to add to the list, thank you very much.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Barnes studied him closely, and Jim could swear his new boss could smell the _sin_ on him.

 

“Uh, sure, I'm fine.”

 

“Have any idea where Dr. _Thompkins_ _is_? I would like to have a word with her.”

 

“She left! I mean, she went to see her parents. Her mother is sick. She'll be gone for… well, I don't really know for how long.” Jim smiled, trying to hide the terrible liar he was.

 

“You two… are dating.”

 

Jim nodded. He didn't want to know how Barnes found out, just prayed that _that_ was the only detail about his personal life he knew about.

 

“It's fine, Jim. Whatever you do in your own time is none of my busyness. As long as it's not against the law! Ha ha!”

 

“Ha, ha, yeah...”

 

 _It_ _'s_ _all that little bastard's fault!,_ he thought _._ _If Penguin wasn't so… wanton,_ _my_ _life would be so different now._ _Me_ _and Leslie_ _w_ _ould be so happy_ _together_ _... If only Penguin hadn't seduced_ _me_ _, none of this would've happened_. But Jim wasn't stupid, he knew that blaming Oswald wasn't fair. Dammit, he knew it was all his own fault. Oh, he couldn't be more miserable.

 

Jim sat in front of his desk, trying to look busy, but Harvey wasn't going to be fooled that easily. Maybe it was time to finally tell his best friend what was going on. God knows he needed to let it out of his chest.

 

 

 

 

“My own decisions, my own weakness. And now poor Leslie is paying for my... _pervy_ secret life.”

 

“Damn… I mean… Whoa, I need some time to process this whole... thing.”

 

They both sat quietly in front of their drinks for a while, grateful of the privacy offered by the almost empty bar. Then Bullock broke the silence.

 

“You know I'm with you in this.”

 

“Thank you, Harv.”

 

“I mean it. Count on me… on this whole 'taking care of the candidates' thing.”

 

“… Are you insane??? I'm not doing that!” Jim looked around to see if his risen voice had attracted any attention.

 

“Jim, you have to! If you want to save your girl, there's no other way! You can't ask Captain Barnes for help, he wont believe you! No one will believe you. I mean, Theo Galavan: crime master??? Him kidnapping Lee? You have no proof of that, except Penguin's word, which is useless.”

 

“… I know. I just want to make sure we consider all the options, before… doing something irreversible.”

 

Harvey patted him on the shoulder.

 

“I know it's fucked, but doing the job will win us some time to investigate where your lady is. Once we find her, this piece of shit wont have any power over you… Except that little thing about… you and Penguin.”

 

“I don't care about that. I just want her safe. Her testimony would be enough to put Galavan behind bars.”

 

“Yeah, lets hope.” Bullock scratched his head, looking uncomfortable. “Just… let me ask you one thing. Why Penguin? I mean, with all the beautiful women in this world-- hell, with all the beautiful men in this world, you decided to-- I can't even--”

 

Jim sighed, and smiled coyly.

 

“Why Oswald? I can't really explain it. But, you know… he… He's not… He's really… not ugly. At all. And once you get to know him, you realize that… (sigh) His hands are long, and delicate. And his eyes are so intense, they draw you in. And his pale skin--”

 

“Please, just-- Forget it.”

 

“… He smells of lavender.”

 

“Oh, **now** I can see why you lost your head over this freak! Of course! He smells of lavender! Like an old lady. So hot.” Harvey shook his head and finished his drink in one gulp.

 

“… I think he uses his mother's bath salts.”

 

 

 

 

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!”

 

“No, Victor! He wants Jim and I to do it.” Penguin put on his bowler hat and slid his ever so trusty knife in his coat's pocket.

 

“But boss, it's not fair! Gordon doesn't know the first thing about murdering! I bet he'll end up killing the wrong person. And we never have any fun together anymore!” Zsasz crossed his arms and pouted.

 

“(sigh) Alright, you can come with me, and Gabe can go with Jim.” Before leaving his lair, Oswald took a video camera that was resting on the table.

 

“What is that for?” Victor smiled “You want to keep a souvenir?”

 

“Galavan asked us to film the murders. I guess he wants to have more leverage, specially on Jim.”

 

“Chief?”

 

“What is it, Victor?”

 

“You look amazing.”

 

Penguin stared at him with confusion.

 

“This is not a joke, this is serious! We're doing this to save my mother's life!”

 

“Sorry. I wish I could rescue your mother, and then _revenge_ her. I'd make the Galavans suffer so much for what they've done to you!”

 

Oswald smiled at the hitman's passion.

 

“Thank you, Victor. It's good to have you by my side in a moment like this.”

 

 

 

 

Penguin examined the tape of Gordon and Bullock killing Hobbs, and Jim felt completely and utterly empty. He wasn't even angry at Oswald, which was rare. Actually he felt a little relieved that the damn thing was over. And, God forgive him, Hobbs was a pretty dirty politician, so nobody decent was going to miss him.

 

“So? Is it an acceptable murder? We had a little trouble with Hobbs' bodyguards, but Gabe helped us. He's quite handy.”

 

“It's ok, Jim. I can only imagine how upset you must be.”

 

“Well… right now I'm trying to convince myself that it was the right thing to do. It's funny how we can rationalize such things. It must be how _**you**_ do it. (sigh) Sorry, didn't mean to attack you.”

 

“To tell you the truth, I couldn't care less about your passive-aggressive attacks at the moment. All I want is for my men to find my mother. Will detective Bullock help with that?”

 

“He told me he'll help with everything he can.” Jim sat on a big, luxurious sofa and waited for Oswald to join him, which he did. “Hey, what about Selina?”

 

“W-what about her?”

 

“Maybe she can use her contacts to find the place where Galavan is keeping Lee and your mother.”

 

“Her contacts? You mean homeless kids and drunkards?” Oswald shook his head incredulously.

 

“Do you have something to loose?”

 

“No, of course not. Actually... is not that bad of an idea. It's not a bad idea at all. You know, you and I could work together so well, if only...”

 

“Yeah, if only...”

 

Jim knew it was already time to leave, but the idea of going back to Lee's apartment and being all alone surrounded by her stuff depressed him to no end. Maybe he was going mental, but he wanted to hang out with Penguin a little more. He looked for an excuse to stay, stared at Oswald, and decided the smaller man needed some comfort.

 

“You look tired. Have you slept at all this past few days?”

 

“Have you?”

 

“Here” Jim allowed Oswald to lay his head against his chest “, try to relax. There's nothing we can do right now.”

 

“(sigh) You're right.” Oswald listened to the beat of Jim's heart, and indeed, it helped him relax. After a few minutes he could feel himself falling asleep while Jim caressed his hair.

 

Gordon fell asleep too shortly after, with Oswald in his arms. He slept a dreamless sleep, until a very angry Victor Zsasz woke him up by dangling a knife in front of his face.

 

“Good morning, detective” he whispered. “Did you have some fun with _**my**_ boss last night?”

 

“None of your busyness, Zsasz.” Gordon carefully removed himself from the sofa, not wanting Oswald to wake up. “What time is it?”

 

“Time for you to leave?” Victor cleaned some dirt from under his nails with the tip of his knife and gave Jim a nasty look.

 

“Don't worry, I have to go anyway. To work. Some of us actually have a decent, honest job.”

 

“Not for much longer. What would Captain Barnes do if he knew of your _criminal activities_?”

 

Jim was about to answer, but shook his head and left. Was he fighting with Victor Zsasz over Penguin's affections? This was getting more and more bizarre.

 

 

That morning Captain Barnes ordered Gordon to, ironically, investigate his own crime: the assassination of the mayoral candidates. Now he and Bullock had to pretend to work on the case while, in secret, looking for Lee and Gertrude's secret 'prison'. The only problem was that Barnes wasn't stupid. Getting away with it right under his nose wasn't going to be easy.

 

 

 

“I would be a much more effective tool for you, if I wasn't so worried about my mother. If you let her come home, I would still do your bidding.”

 

“I see… And what about your lover's girlfriend? Will you ask for her liberation as well? Oh, but I imagine you don't care much for her. In fact, if something unfortunate happened to her, detective Gordon would be all yours! Wouldn't that be _great_? You two could get married and everything, now! Gotta love progress!” Galavan started laughing, followed by Tabitha and Barbara.

 

Oswald's face flushed with a mix of anger and embarrassment. It oddly reminded him of his school days. He tried to stand to leave but Tabitha's hand on his shoulder held him still.

 

“You haven't being dismissed, yet. I need your men to attack me at a press conference -and miss, of course. I'll tell you when later, so wait for my call. _Now_ you can leave.”

 

Penguin left Galavan's building trembling with rage and indignation, and imagining 100 new torture methods to make them pay.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Selina opened the door of her studio apartment still sleepy from her nap, and instinctively jumped away from the man standing in front of her.

 

“Hi, Cat! Why so jumpy?”

 

Victor walked in uninvited.

 

“Because you freak me out. What do you want, baldy? Penguin sent you?”

 

“Yes. What an... _interesting_ place--” Victor looked around and stopped in his tracks when he saw the figure of a girl still sleeping on the bed in the center of the room, the one and only furniture in Selina's home. “Who is she?” asked Victor suddenly quite serious, pointing at the slowly awakening girl.

 

“She's a friend.”

 

“How well do you know her?”

 

“She and I, we go way back. She's ok, you can talk in front of her, no problem.”

 

“Fine. I have a job for you. You need to take care of some buildings.”

 

“What does that even mean???”

 

“Fire. It means fire.”

 

“I can help with that” said a shy voice from the bed.

 

Victor studied the girl for a while.

 

“Sure, I guess… Here's all the info you need.” he took a manila envelope from inside his jacket and handed it to Selina. “You also have to steal something from a safe.”

 

“Good, cause, you know, stealing, that's what I _actually_ do.”

 

“You need to diversify, young lady. There's also another job.”

 

“Another...? Penguin better pay me some real money for this.”

 

“Of course! He's not cheap, you know.” Victor seemed offended by the notion.

 

“Alright, alright. What's the second job about? Does it involve -I don't know, robbery?”

 

“(sigh) There's a place where my dear boss' mother is locked in, kidnapped by an ugly man you might have heard of: Theo Galavan. You need to locate this place.”

 

“What, like, it's _somewhere_ in this huge city. And I have to locate it.”

 

“You are resourceful, aren't you? Just think about the money you'll get paid.”

 

“… Ok, seems quite impossible, but I'll do my best.”

 

“Oh, I know you will. Otherwise I'll skin your girlfriend alive, very slowly, with a rusty box cutter, while you watch.” Victor headed towards the door, but before leaving he gave the two girls one last look. “You know, once me and boss marry each other I'll consider adopting you two. You'll make such cute little daughters!”

 

 

 

 

Selina handed the knife to Penguin, who seemed to be quite surprised. “So, _this_ was inside that security box? There was nothing else there?”

 

“Nope, just this old knife. So, is it alright? Job done?”

 

“… Uh, oh, yes, yes. You did perfectly” he took a briefcase from the floor, opened it on the table and showed it's contents to Selina. The girl's eyes sparkled at the sight of such amount of money. “Now I want you to dedicate exclusively to the other matter: Finding my mother.”

 

“If you pay me this good for setting fire to a couple of buildings and finding a knife, then you _bet_ I'll find your mom!”

 

“Good. If money is all it takes to find her… I have no better use for it.”

 

“Umm, before I leave, just want you to know that your lap dog, Zsasz, threatened me and my girl the other day.”

 

“He did?” Penguin's face tensed. “I'll have a word with Victor. Don't worry, you girls are under my protection as long as you work for me.”

 

“Yeah, and your protection means nothing if you loose power to a new player like Galavan. Gotcha.”

 

She was about to leave, carrying her heavy briefcase, when Oswald said:

 

“It's dangerous to love someone, Selina. People will try to turn your love into a weakness.”

 

 

 

 

 

Victor smiled, excited. Gabe had told him that Penguin had a gift for him, and the hitman couldn’t wait to see what it was. When Penguin arrived, he was only carrying a baseball bat.

 

“So, Victor, do you want to see what I have for you?”

 

Victor nodded.

 

“THIS IS WHAT I HAVE FOR YOU!!!” Penguin started hitting him with the bat, and this time he made sure Victor didn't enjoy the beating, hitting him until the floor was splattered in blood. “NEXT TIME YOU THREATEN SOMEONE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, OR DISOBEY ME IN ANY WAY, I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!!!”

 

“I'm so sorry, boss!” Victor managed to say through his bloody lips. “I promise I will never, ever, ever disobey you again!”

 

“Good!” Penguin turned around and left the room.

 

Victor coughed some blood, thinking that maybe this time the beating didn't mean his boss loved him. That thought made him sad, and he was starting to weep a little when he saw something laying on the floor. He reached out to grab it with his less injured hand. It was a scarf. Penguin's scarf. _'He must have left it for me, as a sign of… love! He still loves me!'._ Victor buried his nose into the scarf, inhaling deeply. _'It still smells like him!'_. This was enough to make his dick twitch. He carelessly opened his pants and touched himself. _'Well, seems like Gabe was right after all. I_ _ **did**_ _get a present from boss!'._

 

 

 

A couple of days passed, in which Penguin obeyed Galavan's order of faking a murder attempt at him, and everything worked perfectly. But it didn't seem Theo had any plans of releasing the kidnapped women any time soon. Just when Penguin thought he reached the limit of his despair, Gordon and Bullock found some information that could prove useful, if they were clever.

 

“So this woman, Edwidge, told you that Galavan's real name is Dumas?”

 

“Something like that. And the Dumas family--”

 

“I know the history of this city, Jim. It was a childhood pastime of mine.” Oswald smiled, as he didn't smile in a long time.

 

Jim smiled back without noticing.

 

“So you know what happened between the Dumas and Wayne families?”

 

“Oh, I know. And I might have an idea of how to use this information.”

 

“A plan.”

 

“Not a plan, yet, but something.”

 

Jim felt like a huge weight he had being carrying around had disappeared. Now Oswald had a plan, a plan that would make it all better. In a happiness outburst he took Penguin's face in his hands and kissed him. When they broke the kiss Oswald looked pleasantly surprised, but confused. He said nothing, not sure how to handle his relationship with Gordon anymore.

 

Jim took the wine bottle they were drinking and poured Oswald a new glass. After some thought he also poured himself another glass as well. He sat next to him in that big, dark, old and creepy room Penguin liked to call his 'studio', a place Gordon started to find comfortable.

 

“And this plan… Is it going to involve doing something incredibly immoral?”

 

“Only if you are a sanctimonious cop.” Oswald teased.

 

“Oh, I'm not so sanctimonious anymore. Gotham has 'popped my moral cherry', as Harvey likes to say.”

 

“Good. It's a necessity in order to survive here. I'm glad you are finally able to understand. So, you'll do whatever it takes to save my mother and… save Lee.”

 

“… I'll do whatever is necessary. I've already killed for her, so...”

 

The feeling of victory they'd tasted in anticipation dissolved into bitterness, after remembering that their loved ones were still in danger. Oswald also felt a pang of jealousy after Jim's words. _“I've already killed for her”._ Was his love for Lee that big?

 

They stayed silent the rest of the evening until Jim told him he had to leave.

 

 

 

 

 

Gordon drove back to Lee's apartment, a place he called home not so long ago, feeling more and more upset with himself. The comfort he felt while in Oswald's company was loosing its effect the further away he got from him. Now, back at Lee's place, he felt like an intruder there, like a robber who sneaked in.

 

It wasn't that he didn't love her anymore. He did. And he was scared shitless about what could happen to her, or what was already happening to her. But in the last few months, long before her kidnapping, he started to question whether he was _in love_ with her or if he simply loved her as a friend.

 

Lets face it, that feeling of _need_ , of not being able to stop thinking about someone, wanting desperately to hear their voice, the feeling of _want_ … He felt none of those things for Lee. He had no idea he could feel like that, none of it had ever happened to him... until Oswald.

 

Maybe it was some twisted obsession, maybe some sort of late teenage lust, maybe something else. But whatever 'it' was, it made him feel _wrong_.

 

He took a bottle of whiskey and started to drink himself stupid. _I'm the worst piece of shit in this city. Galavan has nothing on me. I'm the worst... cause I still like to_ _consider_ _myself as one of the good guys._ _Hurray_ _me._

 

Before falling asleep, he prayed this night Oswald didn't pop up in his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Selina stared at the “VOTE FOR GALAVAN” poster on the wall next to her and shook her head. _Gothamites are more stupid than I thought, if they vote for this guy_. She turned her attention again to the big warehouse in front of her, one of Galavan's buildings. Or, as Penguin told her, one of the Dumas family properties. It wasn't that hard to find, only a couple of Galavan's properties were under the Dumas name. Penguin was right: those buildings were where Theo kept all of his nasty businesses, and Selina suspected this warehouse was were the kidnapped women were locked in.

 

There was no fancy security system to fool, only a couple of armed men at the door, and a couple of cameras inside Gertrude and Lee's cells. Easy peasy. She sneaked out as silently as she sneaked in, and called Penguin on the phone.

 

 

 

 

When Lee saw the small silhouette getting in and out of the warehouse through a hole in the ceiling, she dared to hope again that someone was going to save them. But she didn’t said word to Gertrude. She didn’t trust the old woman. Gertrude was insane. Although some of her stories, no matter how crazy they sounded, made s some sense, unfortunately. Specially those stories about her son dating a blonde, handsome detective.

 

Lee tried so hard to dismiss those stories as the deranged fantasies of an old lady under too much stress, but the signs were all there: Jim’s long absences, his secrets. She already had guessed some of them. She knew about the strange link between Penguin and him. But to know the _nature_ of that link… No, it was insane. It was ridiculous. Still…

 

There was not much to do when you were locked inside a cell -a relatively comfortable one, but a cell nonetheless. Her only pastime was to think, to put two and two together, or have a chat with Miss Cloud Cuckoo Land in next cell.

 

Lee prayed help was on her way, or she’d end up crazy just like Gertrude.

 

 

 

 

 

So, knowing Galavan’s motive to be in Gotham was revenge against the House of Wayne, or more like it against little Bruce Wayne, Oswald developed a plan. A plan to use the kid as bait for Theo & co., and to keep them away from the warehouse while they rescued the two kidnapped ladies. Of course Jim made a huge argument against it, but in the end he agreed to the plan. As long as him and Bullock were there to protect the life and safety of Bruce Wayne, everything should work perfectly.

 

Now, to convince Alfred Pennyworth of this plan, that was an issue. But Gordon presented the plan to Bruce in the right way -avoiding mentioning his relationship with Penguin, or his involvement in killing the mayoral candidates, of course-, using Bruce’s desire for justice, and the impressionable kid accepted to help, forcing Pennyworth to follow his master’s orders and help as well.

 

Jim felt that this -manipulating a kid- was probably the most despicable thing he did in his life.

 

“You sound like a broken record, Jim. If you’re so concerned, just make sure to protect the child.” said Oswald while they prepared the last details for next day’s big event. Penguin had a small army of his own, armed to the teeth, so they had enough men for the warehouse, Wayne manor, and some more for backup.

 

Victor Zsasz lingered in the background, still exhibiting some bruises on his face, giving strange looks to both Oswald and Jim, until his boss dismissed him. That picked up Gordon’s curiosity.

 

“So, what happened to him?”

 

“Me. He disappointed me. But he’s still a valuable asset.”

 

“That’s how you speak about him? I thought he was… special to you.”

 

Penguin smiled.

 

“That was a little lie I said to make you jealous.”

 

Jim smiled, too.

 

“It kinda worked. I’m glad you and him are not… together.”

 

“Oh, what, he is not good enough for me?” Oswald joked.

 

“He looks like a depraved monster. You are too delicate for him.”

 

Penguin snorted.

 

“I’m tougher than I look.”

 

“But I don’t think he would know what to do with you.”

 

“Well, you sound very confident about your own skills.”

 

“I have reasons to be confident. And you have some skills of your own.”

 

 

Jim realized they were blatantly flirting with each other, getting closer and closer until they were at hands reach. Jim looked around to check if they were alone, then he kissed Oswald.

 

They had a heavy make out session, followed by a desperate removing of clothes. The last weeks had being torture. All their accumulated tension derived in an outburst of _thirst_. They clumsily got up the stairs to Oswald’s room, and as soon as the door closed Jim got Oswald down on his knees in front of him and rubbed his erection all over his pale face. Oswald parted his lips and closed them around the head of Jim’s dick. God, how they missed this!

 

 

 

 

It was very early that morning, still dark outside, when Gordon woke up. He had dozed off just for a short time, but Oswald was already showered and dressed. He looked back at Jim, but the detective diverted his look.

 

 

After a shower, he joined Oswald at the kitchen for a quick bite and to make sure all the last details were in order. When they finished, they said a timid goodbye to each other at the back door and took their separate routes.

 

Jim felt like in a dream; none of this seemed real.

 

He arrived at Wayne Manor, and joined Bullock down in Thomas Wayne’s strange ‘man cave’, where they had monitors showing them every room in the house. The surveillance began.

 

Galavan and his people arrived not long after. Bruce welcomed them and started to play his part of the desperate naive orphan boy who’s willing to do anything to solve the murder of his parents. He didn’t have to act much at all. Theo handed him the supposed documents with the answer to that mystery, while Bruce signed the supposed documents that would transfer all of Wayne’s Enterprises to Galavan. In the meantime, Bullock and Gordon, along with some ex-cops, friends of Bullock, took their hidden positions, and when Galavan’s men tried to kidnap little Bruce, the shooting began.

 

It didn’t last long. Alfred protected his master shooting back at Galavan’s bodyguards, and only received a bullet on an arm.

 

Theo and his bodyguards were captured, but unfortunately his sister escaped. That would be a big problem, if she reached the warehouse. Tabitha could endanger Lee and Gertrude’s rescue. Jim had to improvise something. He called their ‘special asset’ on his phone.

 

Victor, who was waiting outside in a car, answered immediately. “Sure, I can take her.” he offered. “And I see her… right there, yes! There she goes.”

 

“Good, go after her. But don’t kill her!!” Jim warned him.

 

Zsasz smiled.

 

“Sure, _boss_.”

 

 

 

 

Victor wasn’t stupid. He knew Tabitha Galavan was a better fighter than him, so he kept his distance while he chased her, and made good use of the only advantage he had over her: his weapons. He shoot at her mercilessly, but not to kill. She avoided most of the bullets, except the two that grazed her thigh, making her fall on the ground. That was all he needed.

 

Once he got close enough, he spoke:

 

“I have a proposition for you.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“No, don’t be rude! I can still kill you.” Victor pointed his gun at her head.

 

She knew he wasn’t joking, so she listened.

 

“I want you to kill Jim Gordon. I can tell you where and when it would be better to do it without getting caught.”

 

She snorted.

 

“I don’t need your help to find _or_ kill Jim Gordon. And I never get caught.”

 

“So you will kill him.” he stated as a fact.

 

“Sure.” she said without conviction.

 

“No! Don’t lie to me!”

 

“Look, I don’t know! My brother is the one who makes those decisions. He has plans, big plans! I can’t risk ruining those plans just to satisfy my anger!”

 

“So you only kill when he lets you.”

 

“Well, you have a boss, too. You understand.”

 

 

Victor understood. He, too, had to ask for permission before killing someone. But not anymore. As much as he loved his Penguin, he had to disobey him. He had to get Gordon killed, but not by his own hands, no. Oswald would never forgive him if he did that. All he had was this chance, and he was not going to waste it. He was going to make Tabitha hate Jim so much she would kill him without having any second thoughts.

 

“I understand, Tabitha. I understand. And I tell you what: I’m letting you go.”

 

“Just like that?” she asked, not trusting Zsasz one bit.

 

“Just like that. I just can’t kill someone as pretty as you.” he smiled and offered his hand to help her get up from the floor.

 

She grabbed his hand and managed to get on her feet despise her bullet wounds.

 

“So, if you want Gordon dead, why don’t you kill him yourself?” she asked.

 

“I can’t. My hands are tied.” he gestured as if his hands were actually tied, and shrugged. “If my Boss knew I killed Gordon, he would never forgive me.”

 

“Oh, yeah?...” she brushed some dirt off her clothes “Well, I have to now. It was nice to meet you.”

 

She walked away, moving almost as graceful as ever, until he lost sight of her.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, where is she?” Gordon asked Victor outside the house.

 

“I’ve sent her with one of my girls. I shoot her a few times, so she’s helpless. No need to worry about her.”

 

“… Ok. Now, get back to the car. I don’t want Bruce or Alfred to see you.”

 

“Oh, right, cause they don’t know my boss is involved in all of this.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right.” he said, clenching his teeth. Jesus, he hated Zsasz so much!

 

“Alright, _Jim_. See you later!”

 

“Let’s hope not.”

 

“Good luck with your prisoner!” Victor said before getting in his car.

 

That last phrase sent a shiver up Jim’s spine. He really hoped Zsasz wouldn’t mess up this whole operation out of stupid jealousy or something.

 

Gordon and Bullock took a handcuffed Theo into a car and started to drive back to Penguin’s house.

 

Theo started to laugh.

 

“What’s the plan, detective? Telling the commissioner all the nasty things I supposedly did? Will you tell him about your crimes as well?” he said.

 

“Maybe. All that matters is rescuing Lee and Oswald’s mother.”

 

“I’m almost mayor of this city! I will make sure both of you spend the rest of your miserable lives in jail. And your freak boyfriend? He’s dead. Just like little Bruce Wayne.”

 

“You can’t make any threats, now that your ass is ours! You are not ‘almost mayor’ of this city!” Bullock said. “We are kidnapping you, you pompous dick! You wont be present at the elections!”

 

 

Before Theo could make any snarky remark, a gunshot made his head explode.

 

Jim managed to stop the car without crashing, and quickly grabbed his gun.

 

“It came from up there!” yelled Bullock, signaling to a hill on their left, where a slim silhouette was already escaping.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

The slim silhouette run away, with James Gordon shooting his gun angrily at him. He felt so impotent. As a cop, to have a prisoner getting killed right under his custody, was a big blow to his professional pride. Not that he didn’t feel Galavan deserved it or anything…

 

“What a fucking mess.” said Bullock.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I mean, he was a scumbag...”

 

“I’m afraid the consequences of this are not gonna be pretty.”

 

They saw Alfred come running, his own gun in his hand, followed by the other ex-cops who were helping them.

 

“What happened!!” he asked, almost out of breath.

 

“Someone shot our prisoner” Jim said, pointing at the bloody mess that used to be Galavan’s head, and the entry point of the bullet on the rear window.

 

“Alright, guys” said Bullock “, lets keep this between us, shall we?”

 

They all nodded.

 

“What about you, Pennyworth?”

 

“I didn’t see anything, lad.”

 

“Thank you.” Bullock patted Alfred on the back.

 

 

They hid the cadaver inside the car’s trunk and drove back to Penguin’s house, hoping the other mission had being more successful than theirs.

 

 

 

 

From the moment Lee heard the riot and the gunshots outside she knew there were going to get rescued. It was nerve-racking, and she couldn’t tell if it all ended in a few seconds or if it lasted for hours. She heard Gertrude praying in her native language -whatever that language was, and that only added to Lee’s nervousness. But finally their rescuers were there: Not the police, no -and Jim was nowhere to be seeing. Penguin was there, with his men. Oh, well, Lee was still happy to be rescued, even by Gertrude’s son.

 

There was a weird look in Oswald’s eyes when she walked past him. But she couldn’t care much for him at the moment, and he couldn’t care much about her either; he just kept hugging and kissing his mother. It was quite endearing, actually.

 

Then someone asked her if she was ok -a big, fat guy with a surprisingly benign face. She said ‘yes’, and then he took her outside the warehouse, to a car, and locked her inside of it. Lee wondered if they were planning on kidnapping her again. Still no sign of Jim.

 

On the way to Penguin’s place -were they were taking her- she kept thinking about Gertrude’s idea that Jim was having an affair with her son. As crazy as that sounded, everything else in that city was crazy, too, so why not?

 

Eventually she had the odd pleasure of talking to Mr. Cobblepot himself. He was polite, but cold, and he explained how Jim and him worked together to save them -but never going into details. He assured her Jim was on his way to meet her and take her to a safe place until everything was solved. That was fine, Lee was just relieved her life was no longer in the hands of the Galavans.

 

Seeing that he was a reasonable man, and polite too, she was really tempted to ask him directly if he was actually fucking Jim, but decided that was taking an unnecessary risk. Penguin might have being a reasonable man, but he was still a dangerous, psychopathic criminal. It wasn’t very smart to say something that might anger him.

 

She thought she would be furious at her boyfriend when he showed up, but she was actually glad to see him. He gave her a long, tight hug, checked if she was alright, then smiled at her that big, warm, sunny smile of his. She smiled back. How could she not? It was like seeing her brother for the first time in many years...

 

“Now, you wait here just a bit longer. I need to have a chat with… Oswald. You… you wait right here.”

 

She shook her head in disbelief, as her boyfriend went upstairs and disappeared behind the door of Penguin’s studio. God, she needed a drink.

 

 

 

 

“There was a… little accident.” Jim closed the door behind him, and faced Oswald.

 

“… What do you mean?”

 

“Galavan… he’s dead.”

 

“Oh. You are turning into quite the assassin, Jim.”

 

“I didn’t do it!” Jim started to feel the old rage he used to feel whenever he spoke to Oswald. Good, that would make things easier.

 

“So, what happened?”

 

“Someone shoot him when we were on our way here. I couldn’t see his face, but I have an idea of who that was.”

 

“It was probably Victor. Nevermind, I was going to kill Galavan, anyway. Where’s his sister? I need to kill her, too.”

 

“W-wait a minute... What!? You said we were going to kidnap them! You never mentioned murdering them!”

 

“I didn’t tell you because I know how sensitive you are about killing in cold blood. Are we back to our old indignant self, Jim? Did anything that happened in the last few weeks had any effect on you?”

 

“You’re damn right I’m back to my old self! Thank God for it! Or thank Lee. I feel like waking up from a twisted nightmare!”

 

“ _Really_??? So it was all just a twisted nightmare for you?” Oswald chuckled. “You… I don’t even know how to deal with you. One minute you’re a sweetheart… the next minute, you’re a cold-hearted _bitch!!_ You need therapy, James Gordon!!!”

 

“Ha!!! Me??? _**I**_ need therapy??? Says who, the thirty-something virgin, murdering psycho-creep in love with his mother??? Should I call you Norman???”

 

Oswald’s eyes went wide and crazy. His lips were shut tight, and slowly he let out a contained breath through his nose. His whole body was trembling ever-so-slightly. Jim got scared.

 

“You… think… I’m going to **take** … all of your **abuse** … just like that…, only because you believe… that you are **better** than me... That you are **morally superior???** You think I’m going to cope… with all of this… just because I have no other options??? That I will **happily** accept whatever leftovers you **throw** at me… because I don’t deserve any **better???** You… are… **WRONG!!!** I am **Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot** , born and raised in the **gut** of **Gotham** **C** **ity**! I am a **survivor**!!! A self-made man! I owe **nothing** to no one! I made myself from the lowest pits of hell, and now I’m here, _**owning**_ this city!!! **I AM THE KING OF GOTHAM!!!** **AND** **THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU LOOK** **DOWN ON ME, JAMES GORDON** **!!! YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT, OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!** ”

 

Jim swallowed with some difficulty, but managed to keep his cold, stern facade.

 

“Don’t waste your breath making empty threats. You’re not gonna kill me. You will leave me and Lee alone.” he headed to the door, opened it with shaky hands that he wished went unnoticed, and said, without looking back. “This is the last time you’ll see me. Good bye, Oswald.”

 

Penguin listened how Jim walked down the stairs and left the house with Lee.

 

He was still trembling, alone in that big room, long after they were gone. His hands were still clenched into fists, the knuckles white. He was hyperventilating. He noticed they were tears falling down his face. He couldn’t tell if he cried out of anger, impotence or desperation, but he couldn’t stop.

 

 

 

Why was he so upset? Why couldn’t he stop crying? What was he crying over? A breakup? He wasn’t even sure what kind of relationship they had to start with. He couldn’t call Jim his boyfriend, could he? His lover? What did they have, anyway? Just a collection of clandestine encounters and some fights, that was all.

 

But then, why couldn’t he stop crying?

 

His mother rocked him back and forth in her loving arms.

 

“This is why mothers have to protect their children so much! I never wanted anyone to hurt you, my beautiful baby boy! Heartbreak is the _worst_ pain!”

 

“How did you dealt with it?”

 

“I looked at you, then nothing else in the world really mattered anymore.”

 

Oswald smiled through his tears.

 

“I guess I’ll be alright, then, because I have you, mother.”

 

He buried his face in his mother’s hair and cried some more.

 

“I never really had him, did I?” he asked.

 

“Oh, you don’t need him! He’s not good enough for you!”

 

“What did he want from me???”

 

“He wanted your beauty! And your money! He was a greedy cop, just like all cops!”

 

He smiled sadly.

 

“I don’t think so, mother. Then again, who knows? I never understood him.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Leslie entered her apartment and was immediately shocked by the mess Jim had being living in since she got kidnapped. There was a distinct stench, a mixture of dirty, moldy plates in the kitchen sink, dirty sweaty clothes, and the faint smell of alcohol coming from the myriad of empty beer and whiskey bottles that laid everywhere. Jim was not like this before.

 

“Sorry I trashed the place like this.” he said, embarrassed. “I’ll clean up.”

 

“Yeah… don’t worry.”

 

She knew there where more important things to worry about; like the talk she had to have with him. Only she didn’t want to have it.

 

They took a nap on bed sheets that urged to be washed, ordered some chinese food, ate, and then slept some more.

 

The next morning she woke up very early, ready to tackle on her life again. She phoned Captain Barnes to give him an apology for her absence, and asked for one more week of leave, if that was possible. Then she phoned her parents to tell them she was going to visit them, and packed a bag.

 

When Jim woke up and saw her suitcase on the floor, she knew it was time to have _the talk_.

 

“W-what’s going on?” he asked with a little panic in his voice.

 

She sighed and faced him.

 

“Jim, you know you’re very important to me, and I love-- I loved you deeply, but we can’t go on.”

 

“… What do you mean??? Lee???”

 

“I mean… I can’t live a lie with you. I’m just not that kind of girl.”

 

“What lie?” he asked, honestly clueless.

 

“Jim, I _know_ about you and Penguin.” God, it sounded so utterly bizarre to say it out loud.

 

“Me and Penguin…?” This time he faked his ignorance. He was **not** a good liar.

 

“(sigh) I know about you two, ok? And, please, don’t deny it. I’m not stupid. I’ve heard that little lover’s quarrel you two had yesterday. And, to be honest, the signs where everywhere. Just like the rumors.”

 

He looked at her with his big blue eyes full of fear. He stuttered something unintelligible, then shut his mouth.

 

“Yeah...” she continued. “Well, you’ll be glad to know that I don’t hate you. Can you believe that? I can barely believe it myself… I think It’ll be better for both of us to just… stop seeing each other.”

 

“But… but I need you! I fought so much for us…! A-and me and Oswald, we’re **done**! I swear!”

 

She looked at him sadly.

 

“Then I’m so sorry for you. I don’t think you’re the kind of guy who can be on his own.” she smiled faintly. “I hope you can find someone who makes you happy and can take care of you. I really do.”

 

She picked up her suitcase and headed for the door. Jim tried to stop her.

 

“Please, just give us time...”

 

“ _Seriously_??? You cheated on me! With a man. Who’s a psychotic criminal. You’re obviously a very, _very_ complicated man, with a lot of unresolved issues. You need to figure out who you are before you keep messing up other people. Gosh, and you looked so... normal. (sigh) I’ll come back in a week. You shouldn’t be here by then. I hope you can find a new place quickly.”

 

He looked down in shame.

 

She waited a few seconds to see if he had anything else to say, but he didn’t.

 

“Good bye, Jim.”

 

 

 

 

 

Oswald sat on his big boss chair, and called for Victor Zsasz. He hoped his swollen red eyes weren’t too noticeable, or else all of his men would know he had being crying. He couldn’t afford the luxury of showing weakness now.

 

When Victor finally arrived, he immediately fell on his knees in front of Penguin.

 

“I came for my punishment, boss. Are you going to beat me up again?”

 

“And why would I do that, Victor, darling? You have being a good boy, haven’t you? You wouldn’t have disobeyed me, not after last time. You’ve learned your lesson, I’m sure. By no means did you let Tabitha Galavan get away, or killed her brother without my permission, oh, no. You would never do such a thing.”

 

“Did the cop tell you this? What else did he say?”

 

“ **I’m** making the questions here!!!”

 

“Yeah, I did all of that. Out of love.” Victor’s voice sounded clear and steady, calm and collected. His eyes never left Oswald’s. “I worship the ground you walk on. I _**adore**_ you. And I’ll do anything for you. **Anything**.”

 

“W--what does that mean???”

 

“That I’m in love with you. There, I said it. It was actually not that hard. Maybe I shouldn’t have waited so long to tell you. My bad.”

 

Oswald’s wounded ego relished in those words. Could this be true? One of his assassins... in love with him? He felt curious.

 

“Are you saying you disobeyed me… out of love? How does that work?”

 

“Well, Boss, I wanted Tabitha Galavan to think his brother was murdered by Gordon. I wanted her to kill the cop, so that you’d be free… from him. You two had a toxic relationship, I could tell. Thank God it’s over!”

 

“I don’t remember giving you permission to talk about my private life!” Oswald said angrily. He calmed himself down before continuing. “But maybe your right. Maybe _it is_ better this way… In any case, you’ve being very naughty, trying to get Jim killed.”

 

“What can I say? I have jealousy issues, so I’ve been told.”

 

Penguin smiled despite of himself. He should kill Zsasz at that very moment. He wasn’t trust worthy. But maybe the love his assassin professed for him could serve to control him. And -it was hard to admit, but having someone mad about him was extremely flattering.

 

“Alright, Victor. This is what we’ll do: You need to prove your love to me.”

 

“How? In a… physical way?” Victor said, feeling hopeful.

 

“Mmm-no. I want you to pay Tabitha a visit. Tell her we have her brother, that he’s alive, and ask for ransom. Let her collect the money, then bring her here to the house. When she arrives, you bring her to see me. You **don’t** kill her, you **don’t** touch her, you **DON’T** let her escape. And if you’re feeling… _impulsive_ , you have my permission to kill anyone who works for her and gets in your way.”

 

“I can go and kill Gordon too, if you want.”

 

“Maybe later. Now you have your orders. Go, and remember: if you disappoint me, I will never love you.” said Oswald, trying to sound seductive and cute at the same time, and feeling very stupid doing so.

 

Apparently it worked. Victor got up from the floor with a big smile on his face.

 

“I wont disappoint you, boss!”

 

He left the meeting room, running down the stairs like an excited kid.

 

Oswald wondered if that’s how he behaved, after falling for Jim. He thought about their breakup, and shook his head. Maybe it was better this way. He might be able to think more clearly, now that he wasn’t distracted by sex and feelings and all that _“_ normal people _”_ stuff. He never needed any of those things before. He didn’t need any of those things to be happy. All he needed was his power, and his mother’s love.

 

 

 

 

 

She wasn’t stupid. When Theo didn’t come back after a day, his sister knew he was probably dead.

 

There was a part of Tabitha that was actually relieved to be free of her brother. He wasn’t particularly cruel to her, except on certain moments. He was a sort of _kind_ tyrant. He gave a frame to Tabitha’s life, a mission to accomplish. Even though she didn’t care much about their mission of taking revenge against the Waynes, she thanked the discipline of this life her brother designed for them. But now that he wasn’t around, she got a taste of what life could be without him, and she liked it.

 

When Zsasz visited her and Barbara, and told them Theo was alive, Tabitha felt a weird mixture of feelings. Relief, that everything would be the same as before, and disappointment, because her little vacation from him was ending.

 

She got a little suspicious when Zsasz insisted she paid the ransom in cash. It would have being much easier to move the money from one of their secret bank accounts to one of Penguins, so obviously the reason why they wanted the money in cash, and wanted her to deliver it, was to force her to go and meet Penguin -to make some sort of deal, or maybe to kill her. Barbara shared similar thoughts.

 

“We shouldn’t go. This has ‘trap’ written all over.” she told Tabitha in the car, while they were on their way to Penguin’s house.

 

“I know. But I can’t risk my brother’s life. We have to play along, see what happens.”

 

“Oh, fuck Theo! Just let them kill him. We don’t need him. _You_ don’t need him. All you need is **me**.”

 

“She’s right, you know?” said Butch from the driver’s seat. “Penguin is more dangerous than you think. Your brother shouldn’t have underestimated him the way he did.”

 

Tabitha looked at Barbara and smiled. They _could_ run away from all of this, if they wanted. Penguin must have thought about this, too. And he knew that she wouldn’t do it.

 

“If there’s a chance of my brother being alive, my duty is to do whatever I can to save him.”

 

“(sigh) Whatever.” was Barbara’s annoyed answer.

 

 

When they arrived at Penguin’s place, only Tabitha was allowed upstairs. Both Butch and Barbara had to wait at the lobby, surrounded by heavily armed men. Tabitha wasn’t scared. She trusted her abilities to escape, if indeed they were laying a trap for her.

 

She carried the suitcase with the money upstairs, where Gabe was waiting for her. He opened the door of Penguin’s studio and let her inside. The door was shut close behind her, and immediately a familiar presence pointed a gun to her temple.

 

“Hi, Tabi!” Zsasz welcomed her. “You can leave that suitcase on the floor, now.”

 

She didn’t pay much attention to him. Right in front of her was Penguin, sitting on a sofa, sipping wine from a glass. There was a big squared cardboard box on the floor in front of him. He smiled at her.

 

“So, do you want your brother back?”

 

“If that’s possible.”

 

“Then take him home!”

 

Penguin threw the box at Tabitha, who catch it mid-air. The bottom of it was wet and sticky, and the pungent smell of blood invaded her nostrils.

 

“… Is Theo’s head inside?” she asked.

 

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” was his answer.

 

She threw the box back at Penguin, spilling its gory contents all over his expensive sofa. This made Penguin mad.

 

“Tsk, tsk! You shouldn’t have that ‘bad girl’ attitude now! Not when your life is in my hands!”

 

“… Look, Oswald, I understand why you hate me. I kidnapped your mother, made fun of you... I get it. But you already had your revenge. You killed my brother! You chopped off his head and showed it to me! I think we’re even.”

 

He thought about it for some time, sipping more wine and giving her a death stare.

 

“So you think I should let you live?”

 

She looked down and sighed.

 

“I’m… tired. For a while I had my fun. But… this was never my plan. Coming here, to Gotham, this was Theo’s plan. It was always his plan, not mine. I never cared about you, or your mother, or your boyfriend. And I couldn’t care less about the Wayne kid.”

 

“What are you saying, then? That you only caused me all that pain and misery because you were following your brother’s orders? Are you a brainless robot? Wha--??”

 

“All I’m saying is that, if you let me live, I will never bother you again. I will never interfere with your plans, and you’ll never hear from me again. Just let me leave with Barbara. C’mon, your mother’s still alive! I never touched one hair on her head! If you don’t believe me, ask her!”

 

Victor was getting impatient.

 

“Boss, please, please, pleeeease, let me kill her! She’s talking her way out of this!”

 

“She is.” said Penguin, feeling some admiration for her. “Just one more question: why do you want to leave with Barbara? Do you _care_ for her???”

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

“Of course I care for her! I love her!”

 

He smiled bitterly.

 

“Love, huh?… I think that’s punishment enough for you. Victor, let her go.”

 

Zsasz lowered his gun reluctantly.

 

“What about Butch? Should we let him leave, too?” he asked.

 

“No, I think we keep Butch.” Penguin smiled “He’s one of our own, after all.”

 

Tabitha walked down the stairs escorted by Gabe. She grabbed Barbara’s hand and got in their car, driving away from there as fast as she could, leaving a confused Butch behind. They heard gunshots in the distance. It was probably Butch, trying to escape Penguin’s men. He would fail. Zsasz would probably claim him, to reinstall his mind control over him, or maybe just to kill him after who knows how many hours of torture. Tabitha couldn’t care less.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Victor got his fun with Butch, and this time Oswald not only watched: he directed the torture. It **did** made him feel a little better, specially considering how humiliated and powerless he felt after his breakup with Gordon.

 

By the end, Butch was reduced to a big, drooling man-baby, incapable of doing any harm. They left him in front of Arkham, and the guards quickly took him inside, thinking he was some lobotomized patient of the asylum who had escaped.

 

Now it was time for Oswald to deal with the Zsasz situation. Victor had ‘proved his love’ to him, so to speak. He had being a good boy, and now he was waiting for his reward. It was obvious that what Victor wanted was some intimacy between them, and as shocking as that was for Oswald, he wasn’t completely against the idea. Victor was a very attractive man. He had a nice, athletic body, a pretty face and very kissable lips -not that Oswald paid much attention to them. It wasn’t going to be that difficult to share a night or two with him. He would be definitely much better than those nasty old pedophiles Oswald used to blow when he was a teen. He also hoped he could enjoy himself. In some twisted way, that would be the ultimate revenge against Jim.

 

He prepared himself like he did for his ex, and asked Gabe for Victor’s home address. Gabe showed some concern, and asked to go with him, for safety reasons. Oswald wondered why was Gabe so afraid of him going alone to Victor’s place. What could be so terrible about it? Besides, Victor wasn’t going to hurt him, Oswald was sure of it, so there was nothing to worry about. Still his right-hand man insisted, so he let him come with him.

 

They drove through the rich part of the city, to a sleek, modern building, property of Zsasz. Oswald was shocked and a little envious to learn that his assassin came from a wealthy family, and he wondered how must have felt like to grow up surrounded by such luxury. He was still a poor boy at heart, and despised those who inherited their wealth.

 

He got out of the car, told Gabe to stay, and pressed the front door’s communicator button. Right when he was about to ring again, Victor opened the door. He was more than a little surprised.

 

“...B-boss! What are you doing here??”

 

“I wanted to pay my favorite assassin a visit. Is that wrong? Do you want me to leave?”

 

“No… no… Wow.” Victor was checking him up and smiling hungrily. “… Oh, please, come in.”

 

Oswald did so. He looked around. The inside of the house was as expensive, cold and menacing as the outside. His hands were getting a little sweaty. He remembered the bottle of wine that he was holding, and offered it to Zsasz.

 

“I brought wine.” he smiled nervously.

 

Victor took the bottle from him in a swift move, put it on the floor, and got closer.

 

“Am I getting my reward for being a good boy?” he whispered.

 

Oswald nodded. Victor got even closer, looking intently at Oswald, making him tremble. Then, slowly and gently, he pressed his lips against his. He repeated the motion a second time and sighted in delight. Just when Oswald started to relax, Victor changed his attitude, aggressively shoving him against a wall, pushing his tongue forcefully inside his mouth. Oswald panicked a little, but reassured himself thinking that he got through more sticky situations in the past. And, to be fair, Victor hadn’t done anything bad yet. Absentmindedly he let Zsasz get his way with him.

 

Victor alternated between kissing and caressing his body reverentially, and grasping at it violently. He took Oswald’s and his own clothes off, and all of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“… What is it, Victor?” asked Oswald, before noticing the myriad of scars that covered Victor’s body. Obviously the assassin was feeling self-conscious about them. Oswald felt a pang of sympathy for him, and started to trace the scars with his fingers. “They’re beautiful.”

 

Victor smiled, his confidence coming back to him.

 

“They are, aren’t they?” he touched his own scars and shivered. “They’re my pride and joy. You can carve your name right _here_.” he took Oswald’s hand and pressed it against a patch of skin over his heart.

 

“Yeah, maybe later. Why don’t you show me the way to your bedroom?”

 

Oswald just wanted to get this thing done, so he could hopefully sleep in his own bed that night, away from all this weirdness.

 

“Sure, boss.” he excitedly lifted him in his arms and took him to a giant room with just a lavish kingsize bed inside.

 

“Don’t you think it would be less awkward if you called me Oswald?” he said, once Victor deposited him on the bed. Zsasz frowned.

 

“But I like calling you boss.”

 

“... As you wish.”

 

Zsasz, once more, looked at him in the eyes so fiercely that Oswald had to look away, feeling _very_ naked and _very_ exposed. Victor had noticed this, and how uninterested his boss’ cock was at the moment, and tried to reassure him.

 

“I know that I can be quite... _intense_. But you have nothing to worry about. All I want is to worship you.”

 

“… Alright.” Oswald laid back on the mattress. “Worship me.”

 

 

 

 

 

These were new hands exploring his body, and they felt _intrusive_. Victor _did_ worship him, licking and sucking and fucking him like the expert he was, but Oswald’s body just didn’t react to the stimuli. Something felt... strange, _off_. The whole thing simply felt wrong, and all he wished was for Victor to get off quickly, so he could go back to the car where Gabe was waiting for him.

 

Victor eventually finished, after what seemed like ages, and Oswald took the first chance he got to grab his clothes, run to the closest bathroom and lock himself in it, taking a long shower. He suddenly felt safe again. He could think now. What was he going to do with Victor? Did he had to sleep with him again, or was this one time sufficient for his assassin?

 

He dried himself, put his clothes back on, and sneaked out of Zsasz’ house while he was cooking something in the kitchen.

 

Oswald jumped in the car. Gabe studied him through the rear-view mirror.

 

“Are you alright, boss?”

 

“… Yes, yes. Lets just go home.”

 

 

 

 

“Are you going back to work, today?”

 

Bullock’s voice was trying to sound positive and uplifting, but his patience with his friend was getting a little thin.

 

Gordon lifted up his gaze from his untouched coffee mug and looked at him for a couple of seconds, disorientated.

 

“… Oh, I don’t think so. I don’t think I’ll go back.”

 

“Like, ever???”

 

“Yeah, like ever. Tell Barnes that I’m sorry.”

 

“No, YOU tell Barnes! If you’re gonna quit, you better go and do it in person! The man deserves an explanation.”

 

“… Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry, Harv. I’m sorry about all of this. You’re already doing so much for me. I should leave, find my own place...”

 

“With what money? You’re unemployed, now, apparently.” Harvey shook his head and smiled. “You don’t need to leave. Just try to keep the mess on a tolerable level.” Bullock grabbed his keys and phone, and went to work.

 

Gordon kept looking at his mug until the coffee got cold, then emptied it in the sink, rinsed the mug and poured in some scotch. He would finish his drink, then take a shower, water Bullock’s sole plant, maybe go out, pick up some groceries…

 

He finished his scotch and went back to the couch he’d being using as bed since he moved in. He pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep almost immediately. The clickety sound of keys in the lock woke him up hours later. It was dark outside.

 

“What the fuck, Jim!! Did you sleep all day???” Harvey left the bag of groceries he was holding on the kitchen table and sighed.

 

“Looks like.” was Jim’s flat answer.

 

 

 

 

The Victor situation had officially gotten out of control. Oswald thought he would have Victor eating from his hand, now that they were _“dating”_. Boy, had he being wrong! For the past few weeks Zsasz had being increasingly pushy, never wanting to leave Oswald’s side, demanding more intimacy between them, even bossing Penguin’s men around! It was ridiculous -and dangerous. It undermined his authority… and… Well, Oswald was starting to be a little afraid of Victor. He  had to find a way to get rid of him _asap_.

 

That morning, while he was having breakfast with his mother, and she was telling him all about her show of the night before, Victor showed up and invited himself to eat with them, immediately disturbing Gertrude.

 

“Does this man work for you, son?” asked Gertrude with a concerned look on her face and a shaky voice.

 

“I’m your son’s new boyfriend, aren’t I, sweetheart?” replied Victor, smiling and serving himself some cantaloup.

 

“Y-yes, mother, Victor is my new… boyfriend. I was going to introduce you two--”

 

“Were you???!” Victor gave him an angered stare. “Anyway, I’m glad we have finally met, Gertrude. Or should I call you mom? Of course I should, we’re family now.”

 

Gertrude kept looking at her son inquisitively.

 

“It is not good to look for another love so soon after a heartbreak.”

 

“Mother--”

 

“But Oswald was _always_ in love with me, right, honey?”

 

Oswald took his gun covertly from his jacket’s pocket and pointed it at Victor under the table.

 

“Of course, _honey_. I fell madly in love with you since day one. Mother, why don’t you go to your room and check on the new flowers I got you?”

 

She was still confused, but did as suggested, excusing herself on her way out.

 

“I’ve heard she’s singing at The Iceberg. Hope she’s doing better now.” Victor commented casually while he finished the food on his plate.

 

“She’s a wonderful singer!” said Oswald, shaking with anger. “It was the audience’s fault that she didn’t do better before! They didn’t get her style. But I made sure they changed their attitude for last night’s show.”

 

“That’s great! You showed them who’s the boss. You showed them who rules this city.”

 

“Yes, exactly!”

 

Victor got up and moved closer. Oswald’s body tensed up. He tried to put his gun back in his jacket without getting noticed.

 

“And being the King of Gotham, how come there’s one guy who can **mock** you, **play** you, **fool** you, **insult** you, and get away with it???” Victor moved behind Oswald’s chair, and grabbed him by the shoulders, squeezing painfully.

 

Oswald was sure Victor knew about his gun, the sly bastard. He better gave his assassin an answer before things got any worse.

 

“If you’re referring to James Gordon… I am considering some payback. But good plans are not something you can come up with in just a few days! I have t--” Victor’s hands on his shoulders squeezed even harder.

 

“ **Kill him**! He treated you like **s** **hit**! He made you his **bitch** , and then discarded you like a used kleenex. You can’t let him get away with it! Or do you still love him?”

 

“No! How can I love that… self righteous scum!”

 

“Then why is he still alive? You’ve killed for less.” Now Victor caressed Oswald’s arms tenderly.

 

Maybe he was right, Penguin thought; There was no good reason to keep Gordon alive, was it? His heartbreak was still fresh, and so was his anger.

 

“Tell me, Victor, sweetheart, why don’t you bring me his head? That would be a good present for our two week anniversary, don’t you think?”

 

Victor smiled widely.

 

“I’ll get right on it.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Alright...” Bullock dragged a chair and sat on it facing Jim. “You need to talk. So I’m gonna sit here, and you’re gonna tell me all about it.”

 

Jim stared at him blankly.

 

“Tell you all about what?”

 

“About whatever is depressing you like this.”

 

“I’m not depressed--”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“--, just a little… off. Look, I’ve just broken up with my girlfriend, quit my job, I don’t even have a place of my own… Of course I’m not gonna be my usual self.”

 

“So you’re gonna give me that bullshit. You’re gonna sit on my couch, look me in the eye and lie to me like that.”

 

“What??? I’m not lying!”

 

“If you’re _a little off_ , is not because of Lee -God bless that saint-, or any of the other bullshit reasons you gave me. You’re _off_ because of Cobblepot!”

 

Gordon looked down for a second, visibly shaken, before putting on his best poker face.

 

“What about him?”

 

“You don’t fool me for a second. I know you too damn well. You’re balls-deep in love with the little freak. I don’t know **how** that could happen, but it happened. Now you better stop denying it.”

 

Jim’s defenses were low. He looked lost. He tried to speak, but there was a lump in his throat. He tried again, and suddenly he crumbled down.

 

“What’s going on with me???” he said, holding his head in his hands. “Ever since I got here, to this awful city… Ever since I met him, I-- everything has being upside-down. Everything’s changed! I’m not sure of anything anymore. I-I don’t even recognize myself! I don’t know who I am anymore!” He was surprised to touch tears on his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried.

 

“Whoa! It’s alright, Jimbo, it’s alright.” Harvey sat next to him and stroked his back. He wasn’t prepared for this. He was never comfortable seeing a grown man crying. He almost regretted bringing up the Cobblepot thing. But this was his best friend, and he needed to cry. “It’s ok, Jimbo. We’re all confused sometimes.”

 

He waited until Jim calmed down before questioning him.

 

“Was I right, then?”

 

Jim nodded.

 

“Well, you like the criminally insane -so what? Even I fell for the baddie type once, though she was hot, and a lady. But still, same thing, more or less.” He paused to see if Jim had something to say, then continued. “Look, if it’s the queer thing what’s bothering you, you shouldn’t worry. You know how many queer cops are out there?”

 

“Harv, I’m not gay! I can’t be. I mean…” he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I can’t be. I’ve been with women my whole life. How can I be--?”

 

“If questioning it messes you up, then don’t question it! Just accept it: you like the little freak. And he likes you. So, what’s the problem?”

 

“(snort) Yeah, sure, what’s the problem? I like him, he likes me. Or he used to, before I...”

 

“Ah, so you fucked things up. What did you do?”

 

“… I said some things… But even if we managed to… _be_ together, he’s still a criminal. And I’m still a cop.”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

Before Jim could answer, his phone rang. He didn’t remember charging it. Harvey probably did it for him, God bless him.

 

He picked up his phone and looked at the screen in disbelief. It was Oswald’s number.

 

“...Hi--”

 

“ _I’ve sent Victor after you. I suggest you leave the city immediately, if you want to live. Now you have a chance against him. Guessed I owed you that much. Good bye, Jim._ ”

 

Gordon turned pale as a ghost.

 

“What is it, pal?” asked Bullock.

 

“Zsasz is coming for me.”

 

 

 

 

Oswald stared at his phone, still confused about his reasoning behind that call. Maybe he really felt he had to give Jim the possibility to run and survive. Or maybe he wanted Jim to know, before he died by Victor’s hand, that he gave the order. _That’s what happens when you mess with Penguin_. Yes, something like that.

 

Now what? Penguin tapped his fingers nervously on the table. What if Victor actually killed Gordon? Did he really want that to happen? What if Victor didn’t succeed?

 

Best case scenario, they would both kill each other, and he will have two problems less on his list. Right?

 

 

 

 

 

They hurriedly got into Bullock’s car and barely dodged the first bullets aimed at them. Harvey started the car and drove like a maniac. The Zsaszettes drove behind them. Gordon took Harvey’s gun and shoot at them from the window, while bullets hurled pass his ear.

 

“Jesus, Jim!!! If you want to die so bad, why are we running from them???!”

 

“I’m alright!!! You just try to loose them!”

 

“What the hell do you think I’m doing??! Just take cover--”

 

“Harv, I got this!!!”

 

As he said that he shot one of the tires of the Zsaszettes’ car, making them loose control of the vehicle and crash.

 

Bullock kept driving, sure that the danger wasn’t over just yet.

 

“What now?”

 

“… Maybe I should just leave town, like Oswald said.”

 

“… C’mon, Jimbo, you don’t mean that! I’m sure we can take on this asshole assassin that your asshole ex sent after you. We’ve done this so many times. This is our job! You and me, chasing the bad guys, cleaning up this dumpster of a city. Huh, what do you say? Don’t tell me you’re ready to give up. That’s just not you.”

 

Jim took a deep breath. Bullock just didn’t understand.

 

“Harvey, Zsasz is something completely different to the kind of trash we’re used to. He actually scares the shit out of me.”

 

“What??? You can’t be serious. Zsasz is a joke!”

 

“And is not just Zsasz. Don’t you see? All of Oswald’s men are after us now. He wants my head, and you know how determined he is. Look, I’m just tired and I want to get away from all of this. Drive me to the train station and just leave me there, get rid of me.”

 

Harvey drove silently for a while, full of anger, grabbing the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white.

 

“If I leave you on the train station you’ll be a sitting duck for Penguin’s men. You’ll be dead before I get back in my car.”

 

“So… what are you suggesting?”

 

“I say we look for a place to spend the night, and tomorrow we’ll find you a safe way out of Gotham. Are you happy with that plan?”

 

“… Seems ok.”

 

“Good. Have any idea of someone who could help us?”

 

“… No… Wait, Bruce might.”

 

“Are you kidding? His butler wouldn’t let you nowhere near that child. He’s really mad at you. He knows of your little affair with Penguin.”

 

“How can he know?”

 

“Lee told him. You know, him and Lee...”

 

“Oh… That’s ok.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What about Selina? She could get me out of Gotham, she knows this city better than anyone else.”

 

“Doesn’t she work for Penguin?”

 

“Nah, she’s sort of neutral. She’s her own boss.”

 

“She’d help us?”

 

“Doesn’t hurt to ask.”

 

“… Whatever you say, Jimbo.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Bullock looked inside the fridge.

 

“How come there’s no beer in this place?”

 

Selina just shrugged.

 

“I guess the girl who lives here doesn’t drink.”

 

“Oh, but she _does_.” Bullock had found a bottle of vodka in one of the kitchen cabinets. He smiled and opened the bottle.

 

“Just don’t wreck the place. This girl is supposed to come back in a week.”

 

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll take the big bedroom down the hall. Night-night, kitty.” Bullock left, taking the bottle with him.

 

Selina rolled her eyes. She never liked Bullock, but Gordon was alright. In fact she liked Jim more than she let on, and had no problem helping him.

 

“You sure nobody will come here tonight, then?” asked Jim, stepping out of the steamy bathroom after taking a shower. He felt a little guilty for being wearing the tenant’s pink bathrobe, but it was just too cozy to resist.

 

“Relax, no one will come. So you want to leave Gotham for good?”

 

“Yeah.” Jim sat on a luxurious designers chair and dried his hair with a towel. “I don’t care how, just… I need to get out of the city without Oswald’s men knowing.”

 

Selina smirked.

 

“Guess we’ll get rid of you after all. The only incorruptible cop in town... Well, until it comes to Penguin.”

 

Jim frowned.

 

“So you know.”

 

“You two weren’t what you’d say subtle.” she sat on a chair next to his. “It’s alright, I actually think you were kinda cute together.”

 

Jim smiled sadly.

 

“So what happened? It must have being quite a fight you had, if Ozzie wants you dead now.”

 

“To be honest… I don’t even know if it was that big. All I know is that I hurt him. I’ve being hurting him for a long time… and then it all blew up.”

 

“Why did you hurt him? Don’t you like him?”

 

He snorted.

 

“Is not that simple. And… yeah, I do like him. I guess.”

 

“Then why did you--?”

 

“Selina, he’s a terrible man. He has done pretty much every single bad thing you can imagine.”

 

Now it was Selina’s turn to snort.

 

“Jim, I know bad men, and he’s not nearly as bad as them. And, you know, I’ve done a lot of bad things too. And here you are, talking to me, like friends. So why can’t you and Ozzie figure things out?”

 

Jim stared at his feet for a while. He had no answer. He smiled and decided to divert the conversation somewhere else.

 

“What about you and Bruce? How are you two getting along?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh, come on, I’ve noticed how close you two are.”

 

Selina rolled her eyes and smiled.

 

“Jim, Bruce is just a kid! Do you actually think I can be interested in him? Besides I’m already taken.”

 

“… Oh.”

 

“Yup, and if I don’t get home soon, she’ll think something happened to me.” Selina got up and prepared to leave, grabbing her bag and opening a window. “I know some guys that work at the docks. They might get you a place in one of the cargo ships that leave the city, but we’ll need a couple of days to arrange everything. Now, you have lots of food and stuff here, so no need for you two to leave the apartment. As long as you stay here you’ll be safe. I’ll come back tomorrow to check on you. Good night.”

 

She left, jumping from the window and into the night.

 

Jim chose a room and got ready for bed. A stranger’s bed. He felt like Goldilocks.

 

As he drifted off he kept thinking about Oswald. He wasn’t angry at him for threatening his life, or for forcing him out of the city. Jim accepted it was probably his fault. He had never being very good with his lovers before. Time and time again he would hurt them, and they would end up hating him. He accepted his responsibility in that.

 

But this time there was something else. Nobody shook his world the way Oswald did. It was terrifying, yet liberating. For the first time in his life Jim felt he could be himself with him. Maybe that was the most terrifying part. He knew he had lost a really good thing with Oswald, and that broke his heart.

 

If only there was some hope for them.

 

 

 

 

Oswald closed his eyes and imagined Jim’s dead body, brutally desecrated by Victor. He opened his eyes and shook that image off his head. It was a good idea for him to see his mother perform that night. It had kept these dark thoughts away from his head for a while. Now the show was over, the club was empty, and the thoughts had returned.

 

He went to the kitchen of the club and prepared some tea. That would settle his nerves. He then took a plate with a slice of cake on it, grabbed his cup of tea, and was crossing the kitchen door when Victor appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Victor!!! What are you doing here!”

 

“I knew you’d be here. Tonight mom performed, and I wanted to see you. I wanted to see my boyfriend. Is that wrong?” he got closer to Oswald and put a hand on the small of his back. Oswald twitched slightly and got away from his touch.

 

“Oh, no, no, it’s perfectly fine.” he smiled falsely. “So?… Did you kill him?”

 

“He’s... slippery. I’ll find him tomorrow.”

 

“Oh.” Oswald tried his hardest to hide his relief. Relief? Why did he feel relieved?

 

He walked towards the bar and sat on one of the stools.

 

Victor followed, sitting on the stool next to him.

 

“You look strange.”

 

“I do? M-maybe I’m just upset that you didn’t do your job, as I requested.”

 

“Oh, don’t be a cranky penguin.” Victor grabbed Oswald’s fork and started eating his cake. “Detective Asshole will be dead by tomorrow afternoon, and we will both have lots of fun mutilating his dead corpse together. Because that’s what we want, don’t we?” he took Oswald harshly by the chin. Oswald slapped his hand away.

 

“You think you know what I want?” he snorted. “You wouldn’t know what I want if I wrote it on a sign in huge red letters. You are the most egotistic, selfish, narcissistic, and rude individual that I’ve ever met!”

 

“… Oh, really?” Victor’s eyes glowed with malice. “What else, _honey_? It seems you need to get things off your chest. So, let it all out.”

 

“My mother **hates** you!”

 

“No, not mom! What else?” he said as he finished the cake.

 

“You are **terrible** in bed!” Oswald spat out.

 

“WHAT!!??” Victor threw the fork and empty plate on the floor. “Now you’ve made me mad! It’s not my damn fault if you can’t feel a **thing**! I think you might be **frigid** , _honey_!”

 

“Well, Jim didn’t think so!” Penguin said with a smirk.

 

“You little--!! *gasp*” Victor grabbed his throat and started foaming at the mouth.

 

“You shouldn’t have eaten that cake! Very dumb mistake! If you had studied my past crimes you would have guessed that it was poisoned. Yet again, maybe you wouldn’t have. You are _not_ the brightest guy on Earth.”

 

Victor fell on the floor, his body convulsing horribly, until he stopped moving.

 

Penguin looked at him for signs of life, then took his coat and went outside to meet Gabe, who was waiting him in the car.

 

One less problem on his list. Now what about Jim?

 

Oswald tried to resist the irresistible impulse to call him. Calling him for what? To tell him Victor wasn’t going to kill him after all? Or to talk things over? Or maybe just to hear his voice? God, he just couldn’t take him out of his heart. Just couldn’t. Oswald never considered himself the romantic type, but apparently he was. Jim, with all his ups and downs, was still the most important man of his life and he couldn’t let him go, not at least before feeling he tried everything to make it work.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket, and just when he was about to call him, he hesitated. His self love was still a bit sore and did not approve.

 

Gabe interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Boss, if I may… Just call him. You two deserve to have a good talk.”

 

Oswald stared at him blankly. Any other of his men commenting on his personal life like that would have received a yell or two. But this was Gabe.

 

“I will do something better than that.” and he added “You’re a true friend, Gabe.”


	13. Chapter 13

Jim woke up just a few hours after falling asleep, feeling someone was in the room.

 

“Is that you, Harv?… Oh.” he sat up, suddenly very awake. He recognized the small silhouette immediately, despite the dark. “Hi.”

 

Oswald sat at the feet of the bed.

 

“Hi.”

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“Selina told me where you were. She still works for me, you know.”

 

“Ah. I thought she was neutral.”

 

“I pay her well. And she likes money.”

 

Gordon nodded.

 

“Right.”

 

After an awkward silence, Oswald spoke again.

 

“Hope you’re not mad at me for trying to get you killed.”

 

“Well... I guess I deserved that. I mean, I’ve being really rude to you. I’ve said things… What I’ve said about you and your mother… I don’t really think that.”

 

“It’s ok, you didn’t offend me.”

 

“No, I did.”

 

“Bah, I received worst insults in grade school.”

 

“I’m still sorry, whether it offended you or not. I wanted to hurt you.”

 

That really got Oswald’s attention.

 

“You did?… May I ask why?”

 

Jim sighed.

 

“I don’t know, but… from the first time I saw you, I wanted to hurt you. That’s really messed up, isn’t it? I wanted to crush you -you were so small and frail… You were also so _twisted_ , so _wrong_. I thought hurting you could make me feel better, take away some of the guilt… the guilt I felt for wanting you so bad. It didn’t work, only made it worse.”

 

Oswald didn’t know what to say. He needed a moment to take everything in.

 

“You are _really_ opening up, aren’t you?”

 

Jim shrugged.

 

“I guess I needed to. I owed you that.” he reached out, taking one of Oswald’s hands. “I care about you.”

 

“You _do_??? Hard to believe, after listening to you talking about crushing me.”

 

Jim stared at that small, pale hand he was holding, and caressed it.

 

“I like you more than I like to admit. And I… I don’t even care about your crimes. I don’t know what kind of person that makes me, but I don’t care about _any_ of the people you’ve murdered… any of the things you’ve done. I can always find myself justifying your actions. That scares me _shitless_.” he looked at Oswald in the eyes and smiled. “But what scares me more is being away from you. I don’t want that.”

 

Oswald diverted his gaze. He had some difficulty swallowing. Jim Gordon was almost _begging_ him to take him back. Oswald couldn’t believe that this scenario -one he indulged himself to imagine from time to time- actually became real. He didn’t know what to do. In a way, it was easier for him to fight with the detective.

 

“So it comes to me, to make the decision.” he smiled. “Why would I take you back? You sound different, but wont you go back to your normal self after we...? Wouldn’t it be like before, all over again? You want me now, then you change your mind... _Déjà vu_. Why should I take the risk?”

 

“… Maybe because it could be worth it, even if it didn’t work. Taking risks… we all do that. _I’m_ taking a risk here. I shouldn’t trust you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You tried to get me killed, just because I broke up with you.”

 

“Oh. I see your point.”

 

“So… what are we going to do?” he said as he got closer to Oswald.

 

Oswald thought some more before asking:

 

“What do you like about me?”

 

Jim realized Oswald’s hurt ego needed some comfort.

 

“I like many things about you. I like how determined you are. How smart you are. The authority you have over other… criminals.” Jim casually put a hand on Oswald’s thigh. “I like that you’re small. I like your freckles. Your skin -I like that too.”

 

Oswald smiled coyly.

 

Jim got even closer, passing an arm around his waist.

 

“I like your eyes, how they look at me. I like your nose.”

 

That made the crime master laugh.

 

“You can’t possibly like my nose!”

 

“Oh, I do.” Jim said, smiling, looking at Oswald’s lips, before getting serious.

 

“… D-do you want to hear what I like about you?”

 

“No.” He crashed his lips against Oswald’s, pushing him back against the mattress.

 

They kissed, carefully, slowly. Jim slid his tongue in Oswald’s mouth and licked it’s inside. He was finally at ease. The huge weight that had being on his shoulders for God-knows-how-long was gone. He wasn’t scared, or angry anymore. And Harvey and Selina had being right all along: it **was** simple. He liked this small, devious man he was kissing, and he liked him back.

 

Oswald felt like he was melting, with Jim’s heavy body on top of him, covering him in his heat, and his hard dick pressing against his leg. And that mouth, God, it was wet fire kissing the side of his neck. It was heaven, and it made his own timid lust wake up rabidly.

 

He caressed Jim’s bare back and arms, feeling all those muscles moving and flexing. He suddenly felt overdressed. He pushed Jim back for a second, and started to undress as fast as he could. He remembered something Jim told him a while ago, and agreed.

 

“You’re right. I wear too many layers.”

 

Gordon smiled, and helped him out of that annoying three-piece suit.

 

“Wait!” he said, as Jim unzipped his trousers.

 

“What?”

 

“We should leave, go somewhere else. I had actually arranged something for us.”

 

“You were sure I was gonna go with you, huh?” he said, and licked him on the stomach.

 

“ _*_ _gasp*_ I-it was a possibility.”

 

“And here I was, trying to convince you to take me back.” Jim said as he removed Oswald’s pants.

 

He took a moment to appreciate that pale, delicate body, with his flat chest and those perky, pink nipples, and the slightly visible ribcage, and those boney hips peeking under the waistband of his expensive silk shorts. Jim distractedly gave a stroke to his own hard-on trapped inside his briefs before speaking again.

 

“Why going anywhere? Here we have everything we need: a bed, and I’m sure there must be condoms and lube or... baby oil, somewhere in this house.”

 

“We also have your partner _sleeping on the other room!_ ” Oswald whispered dramatically.

 

“Yup, and he’s very, very drunk. He wont hear a thing, don’t worry.”

 

Oswald seemed to consider this for a full second before shrugging.

 

“Well, in that case...” he turned towards the night table and opened the lower cabinet, finding exactly what they needed. “ _Voilà_!”

 

 

 

 

 

Jim licked Oswald’s neck, his collarbone, his chest, his nipples. God, he loved those nipples. He shoved a hand between his thighs and palmed Oswald’s hard dick. It was beautiful, Jim realized, all wrapped in silk. But he needed to feel it against his hand, skin on skin. He slid his hand inside those shorts and stroke it, slowly. Oswald made the loveliest sound against the crook of Jim’s neck, then planted a soft kiss there.

 

Jim felt like doing something new, something he hadn’t done before. He knelt on the floor, dragged Oswald’s legs to the edge of the bed and removed his shorts. He then put those legs over his shoulders and dug his face between Oswald’s thighs. He lapped playfully at his balls, then went further down, licking Oswald’s hole. Jim could hear the smaller man gasping for breath. He fixed the position of Oswald’s hips to allow himself better access and continued to lick. He was amazed at how the ring of flesh relaxed the more he worked it with his tongue.

 

It was so much fun to eat him like this. He regretted not doing this sooner. The taste was wonderful as well. Jim was _so_ into it, he felt like doing something else he had never done before. Without much warning, he took Oswald’s dick and engulfed it all in one mouthful. He didn’t pretend to be any good at it, but he still gave his best, sucking hungrily.

 

Oswald was so shocked that forgot to even breath for a while. Then the noises he started to make couldn’t even be called ‘moans’: he was begging not to die right then and there, cause he felt like he would, if his pleasure kept growing.

 

Jim stopped to look at the mess Oswald was, and felt proud of himself.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you _**so**_ good.” he growled.

 

Oswald answered something neither one of them understood, but the meaning was clear: _‘Yes, please!’_ _._

 

The detective poured some lube on his hand, digging two fingers in Oswald’s ass with ease, hooking them inside a few times, just teasing. Then he put on a condom and swiftly buried himself in there. He let out a groan that came from the depths of his horny soul. He was home.

 

Oswald inhaled sharply, taking in all the initial tightness and discomfort. Even **that** felt _good_.

He hug Jim’s hips with his legs and dug his hands like claws on the cop’s back, claiming him.

 

Jim moved skillfully. There was no fear, no guilt, no hurry. He felt inspired. He felt like a fucking sex god. This time it wasn’t only about getting off. This time he wanted it to last; he wanted to fuck what was left of Oswald’s sanity away. _To_ _blow his fucking mind_.

 

And blowing his mind he was. Oswald was grabbing at Jim, painfully, even hitting him on the back with closed fists, feeling he couldn’t take it anymore, but begging him to keep going, repeating _‘Oh, God!’, ‘Please!’_ and _‘Don’t stop!’_ , over and over again.

 

Jim changed his angle a little and sped up his thrusts, and that was it: Oswald was cumming. For the first time Jim witnessed it all, all the waves of pleasure, there on Oswald’s face to see. It was gorgeous.

 

Jim felt so tempted to let go himself and cum as well -the tremors of Oswald’s orgasm making his internal muscles clench rhythmically at Jim’s dick-, but he felt like he could go on for a little longer.

 

After a while, it got easier to hold it in as well. Jim moved slowly, with softer thrusts, and planting kisses on the crime-lord’s face.

 

Just when Oswald’s relief was dying down, pleasure started to light up again. It felt like torture. Pure, twisted, agony. _‘God, no, not again!’_ , he thought. _‘I can’t have another one! I can’t_ _ **take**_ _another one!’._

 

But just when he was going to ask Jim to cum already, to stop torturing him like this, his _need_ got too big to ignore. He wanted more. He demanded it. His whole existence seemed to depend on this second orgasm happening.

 

He pushed Jim’s body off of him, to the surprise of the detective, and got on top. Jim let the smaller man take control with an amused smile on his face.

 

Oswald poured more lube on Jim’s dick, and climbed on it, sliding it again into his body. He moved insecurely at first, feeling a little self-aware, but gained confidence very quickly: His need to cum was too imperious to be shy right now.

 

Seeing Oswald dominant like that, and riding his dick the way he did, made Jim need to cum more than ever. He was now satisfied with his performance -after all Oswald had one orgasm already. Jim thought he really deserved his own, now. He cupped Oswald’s pretty tiny ass in his big hands, and he let himself go, pushing his head back against the pillows and moaning full-heartedly. His orgasm was pure bliss... but it didn’t end there. Cause Oswald wouldn’t stop riding him.

 

Now the sweet agony was for Jim to enjoy, feeling wave after wave hit him, prolonging his pleasure until he turned into an incoherent, pleading mess.

 

Oswald loved to see his detective loose it like that. In fact he could get off by it. He moved his hand over his own stiff dick, jerking himself off -and _there,_ he could feel it, coming closer, and closer, and closer, until - _*_ _ **GASP!**_ _*-_ he came deliciously. This orgasm was even better that the first one -and Oswald didn’t think that was possible.

 

He let Jim’s dick slide out of him, already softening up, and both of them sighed in relief.

 

“Come here.” demanded the cop, dragging his lover down to kiss him.

 

They shared a couple of sloppy, wet kisses, before Oswald started to tense up.

 

“What is it?” Jim asked.

 

“Well… Based on my previous experience with you, now it’s when you turn back into your rude, righteous self, and say something cruel to me before leaving.”

 

Jim took the blow and closed his eyes, holding Oswald closer to him.

 

“Not this time. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now.”

 

“Oh.” Oswald allowed himself to smile faintly, as he laid his head on Jim’s chest. “Then I guess we will sleep together, now.”

 

“Yup.” he answered awkwardly.

 

They let some minutes pass, hoping to doze off soon, but it didn’t happen. There was something in their minds, and it needed to be talked about.

 

“Jim, you _**are**_ a cop. It’s what you are.”

 

Gordon agreed. Unemployed or not, being a cop was not just a job, it was a part of him, no point denying it.

 

“I guess you’re right.”

 

“We are what we are, aren’t we? But just because we are seemingly on two different sides of the line, doesn’t mean we actually _are_.”

 

Jim writhed, uncomfortable. He wanted to argue, but knew better and kept listening.

 

Oswald lifted his head and looked at him.

 

“What I want is not different from what you want. You’re not naive enough to think you can end the crime in Gotham. That’s impossible. Crime will always exist.”

 

“And you are naive enough to think you can control it.”

 

“I can. We can. Or at least we have a better chance of doing it, together.” he laid his head back on Jim’s chest. “I despise criminals like Jerome, or Victor Zsasz, just as much as you do. I wont let them take control of my city - **our** city.”

 

Jim smiled despite of himself. He could see what Oswald saw, now. It **was** intriguing. Maybe they _could_ keep the city from falling into total chaos if they worked together. Maybe that was all he could manage in his lifetime. It wasn’t such a bad prospect. If he lowered his expectations there was a bigger chance of making a change, in the end.

 

He caressed Oswald’s lower back, and suddenly his mind changed direction.

 

“So, did something ever happened between you and Zsasz? The guy was crazy about you.”

 

“… No need to worry about him. He wont be bothering us anytime soon. And… he has **nothing** on you.”

 

Jim smiled broadly, and hug the small figure in his arms a little tighter.

 

They slowly started to doze off, now free of preoccupations, unaware that at that very moment, on the floor of The Iceberg Lounge, Victor Zsasz was miraculously awakening of his dead-like state, with only one thought in his mind: revenge.

 

 

_The End_


End file.
